


西多緹

by berthold_friedmann



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Self Confidence Issues, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Romance Mod, Slow Burn, The Return of Thorald Grey-Mane MOD, Unrequited Crush, anti-romance, ex-boyfriend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/pseuds/berthold_friedmann
Summary: 當你以為自己生命就將結束在那惡臭的梭默監獄時，突然有人闖進來把你救出去，哪怕是一個醜陋的女人，也會散發天使高貴的容光。When you thought that your life would soon be ended in that infernal Thalmor prison, suddenly someone broke in and rescued you, even the savior was an ugly woman, she could be as beautiful as a holy blessed angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/38534  
"The Return of Thorald Grey-Mane" by rhowington: 本作的Thorald Gray-Mane係受此MOD的啟發而作，並非遊戲內原生的同名角色  
https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/71754  
"Skyrim Romance 3.1" by MARA: 本作的部分男性角色來自此一MOD
> 
> 其他情節相關設定為Bethesda所有。

打從一開始，索隆德・灰鬃就很清楚，她不是他的菜。

至少跟他追求過的那些女人比起來，她的長相真是差遠了。

但是，當你以為自己生命就將結束在那惡臭的梭默監獄時，突然有人闖進來把你救出去，哪怕是一個醜陋的女人，也會散發天使高貴的容光。

她臉上濺著血污，蹲在他身前，打開他的鐐銬，再冷靜地將他帶出北塔堡壘。等到他們走出一段距離，她告訴他，自己是受他母親與兄弟之託來救他的。

_ 我不記得我見過你。 _ 他已經離開白漫這麼久了嗎？明明他就對白漫城裡每個女人的步態容貌如數家珍，她是從哪裡來的？

當然，現在情勢危險，剛剛越獄的他，也不能回家。他的兄弟可能也是梭默重點的搜捕對象。他要求女人替他帶口信：

「請轉告我的母親：『忍受冬日漫長的寒霜，是為了孕育來年夏季發芽的種子。』她就會知道了。」

他們就此分別。前後這一面之緣，加起來，可能還不到一個小時。不久之後，他甚至不確定自己還能記得起這位救命恩人的長相。

＊

他沒想到還有機會再見到她，而她居然問他是否願意與她一起旅行。

他不知道她是怎麼得知自己所在的。逃離北塔堡壘後，他很快的找到風暴斗篷的營地暫時安頓下來。可能最危險的地方，就是最安全的地方，他躲藏的營地距離梭默總部所在的獨孤城不遠。但讓他挫敗的是，沒有人覺得他的犧牲與遭遇有什麼特別。

很多事情可能從他出獄以後就變了。他不知道是他的心境變了，還是風暴斗篷變了。原本以為親如手足的戰友兄弟姊妹，似乎沒有人真的相信他在獄中的故事——當然，不是否認他坐過牢，而是無論他如何描述，他知道已經不可能有人理解他的遭遇。他的磨難不但沒有堅定他的信仰與選擇，反而使他被隔離在外。他甚至分配不到一個戰鬥員的位置，說是讓他養傷，只是使喚他整天替同袍打鐵修補武器。

身為名滿天下、天空熔爐的傳奇鐵匠厄隆德・灰鬃之子，注定還是只能做一個鐵匠嗎？

儘管家傳手藝對一個軍隊來說還是不錯的才能，但他感覺不被需要。他不想就此被遺忘，還是想做一個戰士。所以他毫不猶豫就答應了她的邀請。他這才知道她的名字叫做西多緹。

西多緹直接帶他進獨孤城，找到專幫帝國軍隊打鐵的鐵匠－－他不知是驚嚇還是興奮，全身冷汗都來了－－她非常慷慨地出錢替他買了一身盔甲裝備，給他添置幾件衣服，帶他到旅館裡，為他叫了房間，讓他好好的洗了個熱水澡。

他這還是第一次去獨孤城，天際省首府。儘管身為白漫人有自己的尊嚴與驕傲，他還是得承認大城市的熱鬧讓他眼花繚亂。尤其是吟遊詩人學院的女人，老師風韻成熟，學生青春活潑，還有著令人著迷的洗鍊魅力。也不知道是環境成就美女，還是美女創造風景。不誇張的說，同樣的花好像開在獨孤城裡，就是比較香、比較大、比較豔麗。

不過跟這些街頭巷尾的尋常女子比起來，最不可思議的，還是西多緹要他陪她去藍宮，讓他親眼見到天際省至高王的遺孀艾莉西弗。他作夢也沒想到自己能與這個傳說中位高權重的貴婦面對面。不過就在大半年前，他崇拜的烏弗瑞克・風暴斗篷在決鬥中殺了至高王托依格，眼前這個美麗的寡婦，他一直以為是個冷血的、軟弱的、對梭默言聽計從的傀儡、讓諾德人受盡屈辱。沒想到她悄悄交給西多緹一把亡夫的號角，低聲拜託，請她替她把這個號角放到被梭默禁止祭拜的塔洛斯祭壇上，完成對她亡夫的祭拜。

「艾莉西弗真是…女神！」離開藍宮後，在一種莫名的信任和熱情驅使下，他向西多緹說了不少渾話。雖然他從頭到尾都只站在廳堂角落像個侍從一樣遠觀她們，艾莉西弗也沒跟他說一句話，但他生動地幻想艾莉西弗華美衣袍下的窈窕身段，然後大聲說出來：雖然她貴為至高王的遺孀，可是這樣哀傷的身分只會使她加倍性感，她決不是矜持守喪的未亡人，一定是個寂寞飢渴的虎狼少婦。

他不是在開玩笑。他真的很興奮，講著講著就硬了。

西多緹側頭看他一眼，只是默默地聽著，對他的幻想一笑置之。

  
  


過了不久，他們完成了一趟十分驚險的地城任務：從獨孤城的地下墓穴，拿出狼女王波特瑪的遺骸。一路上有諾德亡靈、有骷髏、有吸血鬼，就不要提最後波特瑪女王做妖的超級法陣了。一個女人死了五百年還能這樣作怪，想起來他都餘悸猶存。但他完成了任務，兩人都全身而退。

這是他跟西多緹第一次並肩作戰，但他對她的戰鬥能力十分驚艷。無論弓箭、劍盾，都十分得心應手，行動果斷敏捷，箭術神準，令人好奇她是在哪裡訓練出這套身手。更令他驚訝的是，雖然是個道地的諾德人，西多緹居然還會一些治療法術，相當實用。當他第一次被她治療的時候，那溫溫熱熱的力量流過全身，疼痛快速消失，他忍不住舒爽得大聲呻吟起來。不過他絲毫不覺得這樣無恥的叫聲有什麼不得體，因為她只是一面皺眉頭、一面微笑。

西多緹如此能幹，但至於長相，以一個女人的標準而言，就抱歉多了。她臉上有刀疤跟雀斑，還有一些嚴重青春痘痊癒後留下的凹痕，紅棕色像稻草一樣粗硬的頭髮，無奈地束成一個隨便的馬尾，笑起來露出的一口牙齒不整齊。個子不高，但沒有令人憐愛的嬌小纖細感，因為她胸小腰粗，強壯的四肢倒是力氣不小。也不能說她沒有優點，至少她那對大大的灰綠色的眼睛，總是流露出親切的神色，說起話來有條有理——她的聲音還挺好聽——整個人也很少情緒化，這讓他格外覺得她很可靠，不會莫名暴走生事。

他決定把西多緹當成一個男人來對待。他相信，把她當成一個男人看，是一種尊敬她的方式。但他還是常常管不住自己的嘴巴，對她的長相身體發表各種意見。她為何總是簡單的承認他說得沒錯，不會對他說的那些話生氣？只是充耳不聞嗎？的確，人有三種性別，一種是男的，一種是女的，剩下一種是醜的。基於禮貌跟教養，他至少還知道，他不會把西多緹屬於哪一種講出來。

因為她是他的救命恩人，他的旅伴，他的朋友。這三個角色，是什麼性別都不重要。


	2. Chapter 2

＊

交完任務，他們在獨孤城閒晃了幾天。他趁著西多緹不在旅館的時候，摸進她那有豪華雙人床的房間，跟一個女侍翻雲覆雨。這是他出獄後第一次享受這種樂趣。一切都像以前那樣，他放出訊號，對方接收到，幾個眼神之間的事，不久之後就剝得赤條條在床上廝打起來。他簡直無法形容有多想念女人絲滑細嫩的皮膚，柔軟的乳房，濕潤緊緻的陰道，有節奏的叫床聲，還有那爆起噴發讓人暈眩又眼冒金星的快感。

他心滿意足地看著女侍穿衣離開，自己躺在床上，閉著眼睛享受房裡那股汗水、廉價香油跟精液混合的味道。有那麼一瞬間，他好像從未被捕，那些監獄裡的陰暗、刑求、腐臭、死亡都是幻想，畢竟，誰沒有見過垃圾堆呢？殺雞會流血，死老鼠也會發出一樣的臭味。可是下一刻他突然湧上一陣驚悸。他不知道自己剛剛到底在做什麼。

正當他準備用盡全力抵擋這股惶恐與悲傷時，有人敲門，既不急促也不暴躁。他睜大眼睛從床上抬起頭望著房門。房門慢慢開了，西多緹探了頭進來，他慌忙扯起被單想要遮掩身體。

「噢，抱歉。」

她沒有退出去，反而直接走進來，輕聲把房門關好，視線避免接觸，小心地維持著背對他的姿勢，翻找著她的背包。他感覺臉上發燒，窘迫不堪。因為這是 _ 她 _ 的房間、 _ 她 _ 的床。

「我…我以為你會出去更久…呃…」

他看不見她的表情，她也沒有回答，只是繼續維持那個姿勢背對他。他趕緊翻身下床把褲子穿上，但是剛剛弄髒的床單被褥是沒救了。

過了一會兒，她好像找到她要的東西，沒有跟他說一句話，就又離開了。

那天晚上她沒有回旅館。這讓他如坐針氈。他知道自己做了不得體的事。他拜託旅館老闆換上新的床單被褥，但他初來乍到，根本口袋空空，沒辦法額外給老闆小費，這讓他更加羞恥。

早餐時分，西多緹出現了。她什麼都沒說，好像前一天的事情根本沒有發生過。她也沒再住下去，回房間收拾行李後，當天就退房，帶他離開了獨孤城。

＊

起初，西多緹很少跟他預告要旅行的方向，他也不在乎。反正跟著她，他不知不覺遊歷了許多地方。他很開心，雖然他曾夢想著雲遊天下，可是他在此之前都沒有真正嚐到自由的滋味。自由的意義不是有沒有被責任與身份束縛，而是有沒有可以讓自己呼吸的同伴。

西多緹是個話不多但也不算沈默寡言的人。她總是知道什麼時候可以多聊一點，什麼時候最好保持安靜不要破壞氣氛。唯一的問題是她似乎有點神秘，尤其當她那對灰綠色的眼睛，偶而流露出飄向遠方的出離感時。儘管她多次強調自己出身極度平凡，家裡有個小農場，一切都沒有什麼特別的。對於他的追問，她也沒有顯露出抗拒或刻意隱瞞的樣子，他卻總覺得沒有真正瞭解她。

管他的呢。他為什麼要糾結一個自己沒興趣追求的人的故事呢？

他的話就比她多了，而且因為她的耐心——有時候可能因為內容太下流，他知道她板著臉孔在忍耐——他有一種前所未有的安全感。獨孤城旅館那件事之後，過了好一陣子他才敢在旅途中尋找床伴。但是大多數時候，在蒼茫的雪原或森林裡，只有他們兩個人相伴而行。

＊

他很快就知道，西多緹是龍裔——儘管低調的她不怎麼情願承認這個身份。龍裔是諾德傳說中的終極屠龍者，從第一帝國艾萊西亞女王從阿卡托什那裡得到諸王護符以來，帝國的皇帝都有龍裔的身份——那是無法動搖、絕對權威的神契，直到兩百年前，賽普丁王朝最後一位子嗣馬丁賽普丁打破諸王護符化身為龍，拯救了陷於湮滅危機的泰姆瑞爾大陸後，龍裔就成了一種傳說。沒有龍裔的身分，現在帝國的統治者米德王朝，只能稱為虛弱的僭主，讓高精靈長驅直入，簽訂了屈辱的白金和約，禁止了塔洛斯信仰。

他隱隱感覺西多緹口中雖然不說，但是她其實是支持帝國的。從艾莉西弗私下依舊崇拜塔洛斯的事情，他也隱約有點理解，很多事情能做不能說，不能簡單的把人分成敵人或自己人。

這層理解，讓他不知不覺超越了過去自己對世界的認知。可能從離開風暴斗篷營地的那一天起，那非黑即白的世界觀就開始動搖了。無論是因為他越獄後的失望，還是因為這些西多緹給他看到的事情的刺激，更有可能的，是他親眼看到西多緹怎樣屠龍以後，他內心就無法否認西多緹的力量與思想是超越其上的。

她站在焚燒的巨龍身邊，吸走巨龍的魂魄與生命。多麼可怖、多麼美麗。在這股直屬於神的力量面前，帝國跟風暴斗篷的對抗像是螻蟻般渺小，忽然顯得那麼可笑而卑微。

隨著巨龍骨骸火焰漸熄，天色也變暗。他們在附近的樹林裡紮營過夜。正好這一帶都是天然溫泉，西多緹提議就近找個池子放鬆一下。

他挑起眉毛。如果對方是別的女人，他會覺得這是在邀請他洗個鴛鴦浴，再來場熱呼呼的床戰。但是提議的人是西多緹，他不禁有些困惑。

只見西多緹拿著一些食物，走向附近一個溫泉，他這才發現那池子裡已經泡了幾個人，似乎是當地的獵人。她很有禮貌地跟他們交談，交換了一些食物，笑吟吟地走回來，把食物放在營火堆邊，臉上滿是單純的快樂。接著西多緹在他面前毫不避諱地解開自己的盔甲，脫到身上只剩一件內衣，光著腳，提著毛巾和乾淨衣服就回頭走向另一個溫泉池子，噗通一聲跳進去，還發出大聲又滿足的嘆息。

現在換他陷入兩難。他想是否應該加入獵人的池子，還是去跟西多緹一起泡。他的視線在兩個池子之間來來回回，始終下不了決心。西多緹肩膀以下都泡在水裡，他看到她動了動，大吃一驚，因為她把內衣也脫光，順手扔到池邊的石頭上。

即使他多麼確定西多緹從沒引發過他的慾望，他發現自己確實偷偷猜想著她身體的輪廓。剛剛她在他面前脫衣服的時候，他還沒有反應過來。畢竟這麼長的旅途，這麼多次共享帳棚，他們之間不可能沒有更衣的時刻，她也不是那種露出一小片皮膚就要大驚小怪的嬌嬌女。

對這番光景苦惱的他，心裡充滿了某種非禮勿視的罪惡感。他慢吞吞地脫去上衣與外褲，走向西多緹的池子，選了一個跟她有距離的角落坐下。溫泉氤氳的蒸氣裡有著礦物質的澀味，一下子把他燻得飄飄然。她泡在有點濁的溫泉裡，實際上什麼也看不到。他感激蒸氣像薄紗一樣遮掩部分的視線，他們之間還是隔了些什麼。

西多緹閉著眼睛，斜斜仰躺著，頭往後靠在墊了毛巾的石頭上，一副入定的姿態。這個女人幾個小時前還在屠龍，面目猙獰地跳到巨龍頭上，一下一下沉重地毆擊，每一劍砍在人的身上都絕對致命。現在她看起來竟如此純真，如此專心的享受小小的舒適與幸福。

趁著她閉目養神，他失神地望著她，腦中飄過無數可能的場景。他可以靠過去吻她，愛撫她小小的乳房，她那兩條粗壯的大腿夾著他的腰一定非常來勁，她那不高不低、不嬌也不悍的嗓音呻吟起來又是什麼樣子。可是她是他的救命恩人，她答應冒著自己的性命危險，把全然陌生的他從那監獄裡救出來：他從一開始就知道自己根本償還不了這個恩情。光是想著這樣的畫面，他就覺得愧疚，但他也無法解釋為什麼這樣的幻想會自動產生。

他笑過她屁股不夠翹，笑過她胸前平坦，笑過她頭髮毛躁，臉上有雀斑，牙齒不整齊。除了醜這個字沒說過，其他的差不多都笑過一遍了。也許只有這樣，才能讓他不去面對心底深處一個看似很小、實則無法測量的渴望。 _ 也許她會因為我的嘲笑而恨我，她只是可憐我。 _ 他後悔地想，自己連跟她泡同一池溫泉也不配。

等到回過神，他心浮氣躁地把自己刷洗了一遍，憂鬱地起身，往帳棚走回去。西多緹還是閉目泡溫泉，絲毫不受他影響。

西多緹換回的食物都是些新鮮的肉。他自動自發的把肉烤熟了，自己吃了一小半，坐在營火前發呆。西多緹捲著一陣便宜花油的香味走回營地。

「你真好！留了肉給我！」

「你再泡久一點，我才不要留給你，全部吃掉了。」

西多緹哈哈大笑。她愉快的聲音加重了他的憂鬱。但他暗暗告訴自己，這只是暫時的，明天一切都會好起來。


	3. Chapter 3

＊

睡過一覺的確一切都變好了。她又變回那個單純的旅伴，可靠的朋友，令人敬畏的龍裔。他們來到風舵城，風暴斗蓬的大本營，有著輝煌的歷史，傳說是伊斯格拉謨親手所建的古城。

西多緹這一趟是給煉金藥店「雪瓶」送東西的。他陪著她走進市場，聽到鐵匠舖老闆自稱手藝不在厄隆德・灰鬃之下，只是因為厄隆德「佔了天空熔爐的便宜」所以名氣比較大。他聽到這話，肚子裡冒火，就想上前去挑戰這個貶低他父親的鐵匠老闆。

靠近一兩步，聽到鐵匠的學徒，一個長得還挺秀氣的女孩子，陳述著自己對烏弗瑞克的崇拜，對「天際是諾德人的」口號顯露出狂熱的感情，為了給烏弗瑞克的內戰大業貢獻心力，所以來學打鐵。他不禁啞然。他彷彿看到鏡子裡過去的自己。但是他回頭給風暴斗篷做鐵匠時，卻再也沒有感受到這等犧牲奉獻的陶醉與喜悅。

再回頭望一望，風舵城實際上貧窮又敗落，正在為她的領主所發起的戰爭付出代價。他突然有點懂了為什麼自己的父親守著天空熔爐這個諾德人最驕傲最傳奇的地方，堅持只為政治中立的戰友團鍛造武器，卻始終對內戰問題不發一言。他為自己在家時多次逼迫父親表態感到後悔。

西多緹從「雪瓶」走出來，拉著他上燭爐堂客棧喝一杯。上了客棧二樓，看到一堆客人正熱鬧圍著一個吟遊詩人表演。他發現西多緹明顯臉色一僵，想拉著他往樓下走。

「幹嘛？樓上比較暖。」

「我不想看到那個人。你不介意的話自己坐樓上，我下去了。」西多緹乾脆地甩了他，翻身就下樓梯。但已經來不及了。那個吟遊詩人，視線穿過層層客人，發現了西多緹的身影，大聲叫出她的名字：

「啊！我最朝思暮想的靈感女神！藝術女神！龍裔！我們竟然又見面了！」

二樓壁爐前原本圍在詩人前的客人現在自動分開，所有的人都把目光投射到西多緹身上，那個詩人彷彿全身金光閃閃無比輝煌地穿過那讓出的過道朝她走過來。西多緹尷尬地僵在原地不動。

所有肉麻噁心狗血的可能場景與前後情節他腦中瞬間都演過了一遍。他發現自己意外地平靜，好像他老早就知道西多緹會這樣被愛慕者追求。但是接下來那個詩人說了一句話把他嚇得不輕：「我最悲傷的是每次見到你身邊都有另一個男人，上次是那個野獸，這次是個什麼？難道我真的一點機會都沒有？即使我是名滿天際的情歌王子亞歷克？」

他看看亞歷克，又看看西多緹，一語不發，抓住西多緹的手就把她往樓下拉，一直跑到廚房門口，遠離那些客人。他們只好要了一間客房，把食物飲料都端進來。兩人關起門，一面吃喝一面陷入尷尬的沉默。

這裡比樓上冷多了，小火爐是放在床邊暖腳的，對整個房間的溫度幫助不大。

「沒想到名滿天際的情歌王子亞歷克是你的崇拜者哈。」他試著打破沉默。其實他根本沒聽說過什麼情歌王子。

「世界上總是有些男人眼睛比較瞎。這是你說過的。」西多緹很配合的笑了起來。

他不記得自己講過這句話。現在聽起來竟覺得有點刺耳。「那個『野獸』是誰？」他儘量讓口氣聽起來很隨意。

「一個心理有毛病的傢伙。」西多緹用牙齒強行拔去酒瓶的塞子，姿態不怎麼美觀，「他堅持要跟著我到處跑，一面說我是被寵壞的婊子，一面搶著『照顧』我，把每個路上遇到的男人都打跑。他比樓上那個更想當王子吧，我猜。」

「哇喔。」他驚奇地說道，「他很帥嗎？」

「嗯……」西多緹歪著頭，瞇著眼睛看看他，笑起來，「比你帥多了。」

他假裝心不在焉地聽她以少女一樣的口氣形容這個『野獸』的長相：金髮，琥珀色的眼睛總是散發著倔強而玩世不恭的神情，完美的嘴唇，頎長的身材，腰臀之間性感到讓人流鼻血......原來她也會觀察男人、比較男人，她也對男人有慾望。

「後來呢？」一個好的聽眾總是要知道適時地說出這句話。

「他跟我求婚，可是我受夠他了，所以我拒絕，然後離開他，他說我一定會哭著回去找他，等著瞧！」西多緹得意的笑聲裡帶著一絲悲涼又憤怒的嘲諷。

「我想，你是不需要他，但是他應該是很需要你。」他小心翼翼地說道，不無心虛，「他貶低你，讓你覺得世界上只有他能照顧你，以為是你不配。其實他才是害怕的那個人。」

「哇喔！朋友，你這話充滿智慧。」她高興地跟他碰了碰酒瓶，眼神裡有三分醉意，「所以我說他心理有毛病。我說，不如你去把他打跑好了，好好教訓他，我會睡得比較安心點。哈哈哈！」

她醉倒在床上。他默默打開鋪蓋捲，躺在小火爐另一側。他想擁抱她，以朋友的方式，告訴她其實她值得更好的人。但等到西多緹開始打鼾，他就暫時忘了這件事，自顧自睡著了。


	4. Chapter 4

＊

他與西多緹的旅程越發驚險刺激。在諾德古墓搜刮寶藏已經不是新鮮事，他甚至因此累積了一小筆財富。而為了替裂谷城裡一位正氣凜然的女戰士雌獅穆月爾找回她多年前遺失的寶劍，西多緹帶著他下了津查遺址，是個惡名昭彰的鍛莫遺跡。

鍛莫遺跡裡有許多神秘的機械至今還在運作，這他是聽說過的，可是他不知道裡面還住了一種可怕的生物，叫做伐莫族，蒼白扭曲而且全盲，戰鬥帶著無與倫比的恨意與殘暴。伐莫族的寵物也是驚人地致命，是一種叫做巢蟻的巨大節肢類動物，外層披著厚厚的甲殼，無論多利的劍都沒辦法一下砍穿，巢蟻鋸齒狀的顎也是大得嚇人，輕輕鬆鬆就能讓人斷肢殘廢，還會噴出毒液攻擊。

西多緹安靜地領著他潛行通過重重機關，在昏暗的光線下，遠遠的就把巢穴邊巡邏的伐莫族一箭封喉。正當他們以為可以順利走過時，他絆到了一條機關索，彈出一個用巢蟻外殼做的尖銳爪子，就打在西多緹身上。她被爪子的力量打趴，一動也不動。

他慌忙回頭撲上，把西多緹從地上抱起來，上下左右檢查她是否受了傷。她稍一回過神，就趕緊掙脫他的手臂，聲稱自己沒事，身上的盔甲擋下了爪子的衝擊。但他確實摸到她脖子後面有一條傷口正在流血，似乎只是輕微的皮肉傷。

「你應該先止血。」他輕聲建議。

「沒事的。」她伸出右手，給自己施了一個治療法術，表示自己沒有問題。但他覺得這個治療法術的光有點微弱。

果然那爪子上有毒，沒有走出幾步，西多緹就倒下了。他抱著她（以及她的行李），在恐懼中尋找能安全棲身的角落，狼狽不堪。他不敢生火，不知道是不是會吸引來伐莫族。他更不會什麼光球的法術。絕望之下他展開鋪蓋捲，把西多緹放倒，拿了個乾淨手巾試著擦洗她頸子後的傷口，翻開她的背包，看看有沒有治療藥水。

平常這些東西都是西多緹在整理準備的，他沒什麼概念。治療藥水跟解毒藥水昏暗中長得特別像，他胡亂給她喝了兩瓶，卻不見她好轉，依然意識模糊，似乎隨時都要昏迷。

「拜託，不要睡著，張開眼睛看看我，看看我，你不能死在這裡……」

他考慮著是不是應該扛著她回頭沿著原路離開遺址。可是他們已經深入這麼遠，他拖著她一定走很慢，他沒有把握她能撐過去。可是難道要把她一個人留在這裡，自己出去求救？他辦不到。他把她抱在懷裡，發現自己焦急的眼淚隨時都要奪眶而出。

眼睜睜看著她中毒衰弱死去，這不該是他償還救命之恩的方式。他不放棄，再給她灌了一瓶藥水，握著她的手，發現她開始慢慢恢復溫暖，呼吸也漸漸變深。

雖然心裡燃起一絲希望，但在觀察、等待她是否確實好轉的那幾分鐘裡，他飛快地想了各種最壞的可能，就像在監獄裡開始考慮自己的死亡那時一樣。也許沒有了西多緹的陪伴，他自己也根本走不出這個鍛莫遺跡。他當然不甘心這樣的下場。但即使出得去，他也永遠失去了西多緹，失去了他可靠的夥伴、忠誠的朋友，永遠辜負了她。他不知道那是否將意味著無法彌補的悲痛與創傷。

不知道過了多久，他感覺懷裡的西多緹已經睡著了，身上出著汗，發出細細的鼾聲。他很振奮，但不敢驚擾她，雖然大腿酸麻，依然小心地維持姿勢，從包包裡再掏了點東西吃。

遺跡底層不見天日，他不知道晝夜時間。西多緹睡醒的時候，他也已經睡了一覺，看到她緩緩睜開眼睛，對他露出微笑，「謝謝你。」這是她說的第一句話。

「歡迎回來，大美女。」他低頭在她額上印了一吻，如釋重負。

「你很臭，少噁心了。」她笑著撇過頭去。

＊

遺跡後面的挑戰雖然艱困，巨大的鍛莫百夫長機器人噴著蒸氣，力大無比，但這都不是什麼問題。西多緹恢復了體力，神射手的本色再現，在好幾十步的距離外，把百夫長機器人射毀倒地。

勝利的興奮後，他們找到那把讓他們九死一生的寶劍，就放在百夫長機器人的底座邊。西多緹搖搖頭，把劍收進包裹裡。

「不如就不要還給她了。你為這把劍，連命也差點沒了。」他衝動地建議。那的確是把美麗的玻璃岩長劍，即使在這遺跡裡靜靜遺落了這麼多年，還是看得出它嗜血的鋒芒。

「這不是我的東西。」西多緹神色嚴肅地回答。她一反常態，凝視著他的眼睛：「受人之託，忠人之事。我不想把本來屬於別人的東西隨便據為己有。」

遺跡的出口就在不遠處。回到地表走出遺跡，燦爛的陽光灑落一身，明亮得如此不真實。他覺得她剛剛說的那句話中有話，一路上，有一股煩躁在他心底一角扭動。

他們快步趕路，到了離這遺跡最近的晨星城，投宿旅館，好好的洗了一頓澡，仔細清點了他們從鍛莫遺跡裡搜刮到的東西。天色尚早，他們走出旅館，漫步到港口，一同安靜眺望著接近黃昏的鬼魂之海。雖然有一個這麼陰森的名字，但它現在看起來十分寧靜，近岸破碎的浪花推著白色泡沫前來，彷彿十分羞怯的快速退了回去。

「你有打算往哪裡去嗎？回去參加風暴斗蓬？」她突然問他。

「你為什麼問這個？」

「只是問問。你不可能永遠跟著我跑，你總有些想法吧？」

他沒回答。

「等時局安定些，你也該回白漫跟父母團聚了吧？」

是啊，白漫。天際的明珠，他一向恨不得大家都知道他是白漫人。他一直相信，他沒有一天不想回去。可是現在這好像不那麼確定了。

「你說得沒錯。」他在說謊。他現在才發現自己越是聲稱想要回白漫，就越是想要逃避那一天的來臨。他側眼偷看她，想確認她沒有識破他的謊話。只見她遙望著大海，面露微笑，有些出神。

「我不想回去參加風暴斗蓬了。去他的內戰。」他猛然爆發，大聲說出來。

「喔？為什麼？」

他不確定她這聲回答是誇大還是真的如此驚訝。難道他在她眼裡一直都是個理想主義者，為了捍衛諾德人傳統的塔洛斯崇拜，依舊願意揭竿而起拋頭顱灑熱血？

「你為了反抗，還被梭默抓起來，寧死不屈，為什麼現在想法改變了？」她轉身看看晨星城最高的房子，也就是領主的長屋。晨星的領主正是個鐵桿風暴斗蓬支持者。

_因為我遇到了你。是你改變了我的想法。_他嘴巴張了張，說不出來，「只要帝國禁止我們崇拜塔洛斯，我就絕不效忠帝國。但我現在也覺得，內戰也許不是最好的方式。」

她打量了他一下，點點頭，不再追問下去。

「把劍還給穆月爾以後，我們可能要暫時說再見了。我想知道你會去哪裡，以後我有機會還能去找你。」

雖然剛剛就在預想著這個可能，實際上她說出來，還是讓他彷彿胸口被活捅一把滾燙的刀子。

「你……你是說真的嗎？說再見？你……你要去哪裡？」他拼命想要掩飾自己的慌張。

「我不知道，」她聳聳肩，「總有些事情得要完成。你知道，龍裔，奧杜因，時間的終結，什麼的。」

「我不能跟你一起去嗎？」他像個小狗一樣哀求。她後退了一步。

「你別像那個心理有毛病的人一樣，只想『照顧』我。你要是想跟他一樣，現在就可以滾了。」她忽然怪裡怪氣的尖聲笑出來，「天際省美女很多，你可以過得很幸福，我絕對不會妨礙你的好事。」

太陽已經落下地平線，海岸邊很快沈入令人畏懼的一片濃黑。他們往回走向旅館。黑暗中他感覺她的步伐似乎帶著怒氣與挫敗，可是她剛剛的氣話聽起來又像是把他跟那個「野獸」相提並論，讓他哭笑不得。

這意外的轉移了他的注意力。他開始對這個「野獸」好奇了起來。


	5. Chapter 5

＊

離開了晨星城，他們直接向南，不再轉往東途經風舵城。他問她，這不是往裂谷城的方向，她是不是又有什麼要處理的事情。她沈默幾秒後說，她得去白漫一趟。

「我知道你不方便在那裡露臉，我有個地方可以讓你先避一下。」她看到他面有難色，馬上提供一個解決方案。

他心裡五味雜陳，簡直要恨起她的體貼。一方面他不願意承認正為了繞路延長的旅途而秘密地歡喜，一方面，無論有沒有這些額外的路途，現在起每分每秒都在倒數他們分道揚鑣的時刻。

「你如果有家書想要給父母，有什麼朋友要聯絡，我可以幫你送信。」她繼續慷慨地提議。

「謝謝你。我們休息的時候我再寫信。」

西多緹給他安排的暫居處是在白漫城外，靠近白河，可以遙望到戰狂家族農場的一座小屋，外觀低調、空間狹小、內裝簡陋，就像是個獵人或漁夫休息的地方，不過門窗都健全，足夠遮風蔽雨。屋裡存了些麵粉乾肉，還有充足的柴火，過個幾天是沒有問題。他惴惴不安地把家書交給西多緹，跟她告別。

房子一出正門就能看到雄偉的龍臨堡高踞白漫城之頂，蒼鬱的苔原在眼前豪邁地開展，繞到小屋後面，又有白河湍急的水流晝夜不息地奔騰。而視線可及的馬路上有白漫城的守衛來回巡邏，其中大部分，他應該都認識，他還得小心避開他們的視線與活動範圍，不能讓他們知道自己已經回來了。

他這輩子很少這樣獨處。起初一兩天還不困難。雖然存量無虞，他還是磨利了斧頭，給爐子劈柴。房子後面沒劈的木柴堆不過一天就被他處理完畢。他去白河釣魚，現殺活魚烤了風味鮮美，是一大享受，但是不過兩天他就厭煩了魚腥味。他想走得稍遠些去打獵，但又擔心萬一獵物朝著他不該出現的方向逃走，最後可能會引起不必要的麻煩。

熟悉的家鄉近在咫尺，他卻被隔離在外。他埋怨西多緹去得太久，沒消沒息，把他遺棄在這小屋裡發霉腐爛。天知道這第四天的太陽都還沒落下去，屋後面新劈的柴都還沒晾乾。不過就在他煩躁不安的時候，小屋竟然有不速之客來訪。

他以為那是個因為追逐獵物而無意間闖到門前的獵人，但他隨即發現那人往屋裡窺探。他心中一驚，悄悄把匕首握在手裡，做好可能會濺血的心理準備。

那人砰砰砰敲了三下門：「西多緹？貴婦！你在嗎？」

屋裡火爐燒得很旺，他知道從外面一看就是有人在的樣子。他待在陰影裡，不去回應。那人又敲了幾下門，隨後直接把門推開。

「小公主，我就知道你總有一天會回…………」

哐噹一聲，架子上掛著的鐵鍋跟幾串大蒜掉下來滾在地上，那是他和身撲上壓制對方時碰掉的。他把匕首抵在對方喉頭，低聲威嚇：「要命就快滾！」

在火光照耀下，他看清了對方的長相，不禁呆了。金髮、琥珀色帶著神秘感的眼睛，十分俊美的五官，完美的嘴唇。這不就是西多緹對他形容過的，那個心理有毛病的「野獸」？

那人身手也不錯，在他一愣之間就反手往他鼻子打了一掌，他痛得眼冒金星，被對方掙脫。他不太擅長這種過近距離的肉搏，但是靠著身高體重的優勢，還是再度把對方逼到牆角。

「這裡沒有公主跟貴婦，你再不走我就不客氣了。」

那個男人瞇起眼睛打量他，完美的嘴唇邊驀然浮出一絲傲慢又充滿魅力的冷笑：「我早該知道她一定跟這類蠢笨的諾德肌肉男有一腿。」

他毫不猶豫的一拳揍到那張俊美的臉上，顴骨馬上高高腫起一塊：「你再說她一句我就揍死你！」

那個「野獸」，只是哈哈大笑，掙脫了他，出門離開了，步伐竟有種勝利的從容。他簡直無法形容「野獸」的笑聲有多麼粗鄙、多麼刺耳，裡面有多少強烈的暗示與嘲弄。等到「野獸」走遠了，天也開始暗了，他才突然陷入一陣恐慌，隨即想著剛剛為什麼不順手把對方殺了就好。

＊

當晚接近午夜，西多緹回來了，走進屋子的時候踢到鍋子跟大蒜，咒罵了一句，把他從睡夢中驚醒。

他趕忙從床上爬起迎上前去。他有點驚訝地問她怎麼摸黑出城，為何不等到天亮。

「事情辦完了不需要多留。」她對他露出疲憊的笑容，「這是你母親給你的東西，要收好。」她把灰鬃太太的回信交給他，裡面包了戒指和項鍊，還有一袋金幣。

就著爐火低下去的微光讀完母親的信，他禁不住激動哽咽。她拍拍他的手，表示安慰，「快睡吧，明天一早我們走。」

他乖順地躺回床上，背對著她，讓她在床邊黑暗狹小的空間裡卸下背包、盥洗更衣。背後傳來一陣窸窣聲，一股溫暖靠近，是她鑽到床的另一半，拉起毯子躺好，兩人之間小心的保持了幾公分的距離。

黑暗中他感覺得到她沒有睡著。他猶豫了好一會兒，輕聲開口說道：「今天有個人跑來找你，我把他打跑了。」

「喔？」她明顯僵硬起來。

「我猜他是不是你說的那個人。他叫你貴婦跟小公主。他真的…很討人厭。」

「喔？」她這次的反應是驚訝。

「不過他的確是個帥哥。」他苦笑，不懂自己何必加上這一句。

「嗯。」他感覺她在笑。

「他這麼帥，應該有很多女人願意倒貼他吧？為什麼纏著你不放？」

話一出口他就後悔了。他聽見她深呼吸，安靜地說道：「世界上總是有些男人眼睛比較瞎。對吧？」

「我不是這個意思，我…」他不知道該如何辯解，「對不起。」

「何必對不起？你說的都是實話。」她翻了個身，背對著他，「快睡吧，再講下去天都要亮了。」

第二天一早，他醒來時發現西多緹已經準備了早飯，前一天因為打鬥而掉得到處都是的雜物也收拾好了。從她忙進忙出的姿態，他聞到一種氣味，知道關於「野獸」的事情，西多緹不會想再跟他多說一個字，他最好也不要多問。

相反地，她跟他道過早安後，竟然開口道歉：「我知道你不是那個意思，我有點過份，對不起。」

她坐在他對面，湯匙在麥粥裡攪來攪去：「雖然大部分男人都差不多，但是遷怒還是不對的。」

「那早知道我昨天應該多揍他幾下。」他憋了一陣，勉強回了一句。

「把那張帥臉打爛了多可惜。天際省的女人都會因此恨你的。」她被他逗笑。而他只能配合地乾笑一兩聲，「他叫畢夏普。對，他不是野獸。」

西多緹可能還想念著這個畢夏普，雖然他們分手了。他不認識這個人，只能猜說不定是因為畢夏普床上功夫好。想到這一點讓他渾身上下都不舒服。

「管他叫什麼，他再來騷擾你，我就再打他。」

「謝謝你，你真是忠實的好朋友。」她好像恢復愉快的心情，又變回那個親切的西多緹。「說到這個，可惜你不能進城。白漫母馬敕旗旅館有個女侍很漂亮，我覺得她一定是你的菜。」

「再說吧。你怎麼知道我的菜是什麼樣子？」

「不難歸納啊。你喜歡深色頭髮的女人，眉毛要細，胸部通常都很大，腿要長，走起路來會這樣擺，」她從桌前站起來，模仿那些女侍搖屁股的樣子，「而且她們會用這種眼光看你。」她朝他拋了一個媚眼，惟妙惟肖。

「她們連叫床的音調都很類似。」下一秒她馬上開始學起她們的聲音，「噢！噢！啊！深一點！用力一點！啊！啊！啊！我快到了！啊！」

他目瞪口呆又滿臉通紅。她還不放過他：「我說你好厲害啊，為什麼連叫床的聲音都可以選到差不多的類型呢？」

九神靈都被他當場詛咒了一遍。雖然他都有關門，但這女人竟然全都聽到了。是說，他本來也沒把她的在場當成一回事。他怎麼能這麼不小心。

「你的觀察力…很好。」他尷尬地吞下麥粥，兩人之間又恢復沈默，她總算饒了他。

「那你喜歡什麼型的男人？」他本想多少反擊一下，但發現自己氣勢微弱。

「我喜歡什麼型不重要。有人願意喜歡我就不錯了，」她楞了一下，隨後輕聲說道，口氣膽怯而哀傷，「當然不能是有毛病的那種。」

他不知道該說什麼好，只好繼續低頭喝粥，沒有回應她的話。


	6. Chapter 6

＊

離開小屋，他們跨過白河開始往東前進。一路上先是遇到強收過路費的強盜，他們就順便清理了那些強盜盤據的塔樓，搜刮到不少好東西。接著是一條長長的下坡路，走進高大幽密的森林裡。走到這裡的時候差不多也是中午了，或許腳程快些，可以在傍晚接近黑水岔口。

在晴好的日子裡走這條路，若不是路上野獸多，真是一種近似夢幻的經驗。抬頭就可以遠眺雄偉的瀑布與山景，終年積雪的山巔雲霧盤繞，盈滿凱娜瑞絲的祝福。西多緹哼著有點走調的歌，與他並肩而行，他們背包上掛著的雜物工具隨著腳步發出錯落有致的擠壓碰撞聲。他們之間就像現在的空氣一樣乾淨清新，沒有一點塵埃、沒有一點雜質、視線之內沒有其他人，甚至有一種錯覺，這條他們一起走的路彷彿可以通向無限遠。

沒有永遠的晴天，即使此刻只是一時的幻象，也是無可替代、確實存在過的。他試著不去看西多緹，專心在腳步上。

「這天氣這麼好，真想去游泳。」他大聲說出來，無比舒暢。

「可是這邊河裡水都太急又太冰，下去不是凍死就是被沖走。」她大笑，「你長得那麼像熊，站在急流裡大概可以捕到幾尾魚吧？啊！說到魚，我餓了。」

「誰說我長得像熊了？」

「我聽說索瑟海姆島上有一種像狼人一樣的熊人，力氣更大，更厲害，更可怕…他們也是嗚—哇—就變身了…」

「我不是熊人！」

「我是稱讚你有力量耶，幹嘛那麼緊張！」

「好啦好啦，你也不錯啊，上次看你砍那個巨魔，我忍不住胯下一涼啊！啊嘶—」

「別人都是脖子一涼，就你胯下一涼。這證明你這人腦子就長在老二上。」

「我這是有創意的修辭法，你不懂的。」

她翻了翻白眼，但是眼神裡充滿真誠的笑意。他承認他就是喜歡她毫不扭捏作態地嘲笑他。

「欸，你看，那裡有鮭魚！你趕快下去抓！」她在橋邊突然停下腳步，朝瀑布裡指了指，動作誇張，還在開剛剛他長得像熊的玩笑。瀑布裡有一條彩虹，湍急的水花飛濺而下，在太陽下反射出晶瑩剔透的光芒，照在她臉上，那七彩炫目又細碎的光同時也潑進他心裡。他靠近一步，一手摟住她的腰，吻了她。

她發出小小的驚訝的吸氣聲，起初想要掙脫，但是他的手稍一用力，她就停住不動了，任他親吻。他閉上眼睛，感受她柔軟的雙唇和氣息，還有一股陌生的、被這片刻幸福喚醒的悲傷。

這吻實際上很短。他放開她以後，睜開眼睛，看到她充滿困惑的表情。她張了張嘴，最後放棄說些什麼，只是轉開頭，沉默以對，繼續往前走。他知道自己搞砸了，只能尷尬地跟上去。

他想，因為他錯誤地跨過那條線，很有可能跟西多緹再也做不成朋友。但他又忍不住為剛剛嚐到她嘴唇的滋味而激動，他一點也不後悔自己上前那一步。他被這兩極的情緒折磨得說不出話也做不出表情，一臉呆滯地只顧著走路。

當晚他們一直走到天全黑了，才趕到紫杉鎮投宿旅館。各自盥洗後，兩人終於被迫要開口說些甚麼話。

「那個，你知道要怎樣打敗奧杜因了嗎？」他小心挑了一個跟他們關係最遠的話題。她盤腿坐房裡在他對面的另一張床上，抬頭看他，已經恢復平靜不再僵硬。

「首先，我要在龍臨堡抓一條龍，然後那條龍應該會告訴我可以去哪裡找到奧杜因。」她的口氣就像是跟孩子說童話故事，驚險荒謬的情節用如此甜美正常的嗓音講出來，沒有可行性或瘋狂與否的問題。

「古早以前，獨眼王歐拉夫的時代，龍臨堡真的關過龍，希望抓龍的陷阱還在。」他附和道。

「我跟巴爾古夫領主確認過了，條件是我要幫他調停內戰。他說，會等我的消息。」

他睜大眼睛。如果西多緹要去做什麼協調內戰雙方的重大工作，要不就是在他們一起旅行之前就已經完成，要不就是她根本還沒開始。那從重逢以來他們到處東奔西跑、遊山玩水，是做什麼？全天際省的人都在等她完成救世屠龍的大業不是嗎？她為什麼要推遲這麼重要的事情，就為了那些瑣碎的跑腿、送東西、找寶劍、收集材料之類微不足道的小事？

「那你在等什麼？這一路上你甚至沒提過這些事。」他脫口而出。

西多緹看著他，沒有回答，過了一陣子，他發現她眼裡充滿淚水。

「我懂了。你不是在等，你只是不知道還能不能回來。」他聽到自己的聲音像是生鏽的絞鍊一樣破碎。

她苦笑著看看他。「你會很失望嗎？阿卡托什選擇了一個無聊又平凡的醜女孩來做這件事情。」

「反正不出一百年，詩人一定會把你寫成傾國傾城的絕世美女。」他不知道自己為什麼講出這樣的話，「況且你既不無聊也不平凡。認識你的人都知道你的善良跟慷慨。」

「我不是真的喜歡做好人，可是我總覺得，我如果拒絕別人的要求，就會被討厭。」她抱著枕頭，擦擦眼淚，「你說得好像那些受我幫助的人會感謝我，其實他們不會，一點都不會，我很早以前就知道了。到頭來他們只是發現我很好用，很方便，用過就丟也沒有關係。我常常想，如果我變得漂亮一點，是不是他們就會感謝我，對我不一樣？今天如果我不是龍裔，我真的什麼都不是，那個情歌王子亞歷克幹嘛要理我，我在他面前多站一分鐘都是騷擾。」

「那畢夏普呢？他不是跟你求婚？」他儘量讓自己的聲音保持平靜。西多緹的自白讓他承受不住。

「你很介意他嘛！」她向後倒在床上，仍然抱著枕頭，望著屋頂繼續說，「他就是個混帳，他讓我知道我不能再這樣下去。好吧，從這點上我也許應該感謝他。他總覺得他才知道什麼對我是最好的，每當我不同意他的看法，他就要說我自以為是、遲早會後悔。他總說我有多特別，贏得了他的信任，好像他的信任是多麼了不起多麼寶貝的事情！他還神秘兮兮，專程把我帶到一個看風景的地方，趁機吻我，然後說他願意信任我，這是搞什麼！」

她說著說著自己都被這荒謬的情節逗笑，「我那時真應該用龍吼把他從塔上噴到山谷裡，後面就沒那麼多事了。」她翻身面向他，嘆了一口氣，「可是我那時候好小，好笨，我都不知道他在控制我。他為了讓我知道我對他有多特別，做了無數的蠢事，欺負那些對我表示善意的男人，丟的都是我的臉。問題就在，我真的相信過，我以為跟他在一起，就不再是被人嫌棄的醜女孩。」

「我想，大概只有相信自己沒人要的女孩才會信他那一套吧。我真的受夠了。」她安靜的下了一個簡單的結論。

「嗯。需要我宰了他嗎？」他想到昨天在小屋裡的扭打。真是可惜。

「他一定會跟你說，西多緹果然是個騷女人，難怪想跟肌肉男上床。肌肉男有什麼好的，腦子那麼小，肌肉才會大，老二才會整天硬個不停。他才整天老二硬個不停，」西多緹翻身坐起，睜大眼睛靠向他，壓低了嗓子、語調誇張得像是在演戲，「『我的公主，我是否讓你不安？我是否撩起了你內心的渴望？』這真是…這真是…」

他們大笑起來，笑得眼淚都流出來，先前的鬱結氣氛彷彿一掃而空。笑聲漸停後，又恢復了長長的沉默。

房間外面的酒客隨著夜深漸漸散去，最後的一點嘈雜也消失了。他躺下去，又爬起來把蠟燭吹熄。黑暗中聽到西多緹輕聲說：

「索隆德，你是個好男人，你會找到一個漂亮的好女孩，一輩子幸福的。」

好吧，至少他們還能做朋友，他想。


	7. Chapter 7

西多緹如她所說的，在裂谷城把劍還給穆月爾後，向他告別。他很傷心，但是說不出口。他預想了許多再吻她一次的方式，然而最後沒有一個付諸實現。

「如果一定要告別，我想說，能跟你同行是我的榮幸，我不會忘記我們一起度過的這段旅程。只要你有需要，我隨時都願意為你效勞。」

他面無表情地說完後，忍不住向她深深鞠了躬。 _ 爛透了，我怎麼能講出這麼蠢的話。 _ 倒是她主動拉起他的手，默默地握在手心好一陣子。他看不出她平靜的表情下是否也有道別的感傷。

「謝謝你。我們後會有期。」

他目送她搭上馬車離開裂谷城。他很想相信自己看到她回頭望了他幾眼，但是其實他什麼都不能確定。

  
西多緹走了以後，他在裂谷城逗留了幾天。裂谷城的蜂與鉤酒館裡生意興隆，畢竟黑棘蜜酒遠近馳名，但他現在對借酒澆愁興趣不高，只點了一杯那個亞龍人侍者推銷給他的特製調酒，好像叫什麼絲絨的，坐在角落安靜的觀察酒館裡的客人。

有一個家庭似乎是城郊的富農地主，那個家長由於在內戰痛失愛女，每天都來這裡買醉，高聲發表他對帝國的仇恨言論，而他的兒子則時常尷尬地為父親的失態到處道歉。

有一個女人全身皮甲，非常神秘而性感，一度引起他的興趣，但是從側面聽說她是盜賊公會的一號狠角色，他便打了退堂鼓。

有一個法師傭兵，總是待在酒館另一扇門邊的長椅上，言談舉止十分傲慢，不停地向過路的客人推銷自己是奧術大師，戰鬥技巧無人可敵。他的體格看起來像是個弱不禁風的書生，說起話來一個西羅帝爾的口音，為何會待在這個酒館裡面落個做傭兵的下場，實在令人好奇。

還有雜貨店「典當小蝦」的老闆晚上也會出現在這裡，衣著昂貴，他有個總是臭著臉的太太，不過略一觀察會發現也不難理解，這位老闆白天捐錢給瑪拉神殿十分慷慨，晚上則跟工棚女房東，長相十分美豔的哈爾嘉在酒館廝混，然而看上去似乎不那麼順利，因為哈爾嘉無法說服這個優柔寡斷的男人拋棄妻子跟自己私奔。他想，可憐的女人，為什麼不懂見好就收的道理？比如他自己，就不會去糾纏麻煩的對象。一個女人約兩次約不動，他一定放棄，自己也樂得輕鬆。

而瑪拉神殿的祭司則經常出現在酒館裡向大家傳福音，苦口婆心的勸說大家皈依瑪拉的慈悲與仁愛。然而大家多半冷漠以對。瑪拉神殿大概只剩下給大家證婚這樣的功能。他不無嘲弄地想，既然都是給瑪拉祝福過的婚姻，怎麼還有那麼多貌合神離甚至相見如仇的夫妻？瑪拉到底降了什麼福？他看不出來。

要是西多緹真的答應嫁給畢夏普，很有可能他們也會在那個神殿裡成婚，那該會是什麼場景。西多緹戴著新娘的花環穿著禮服在神像前說「我願意」？那個英俊的混帳露出令人難以忍受的勝利的笑容站在一邊？然後她在瑪拉的祝福下繼續受苦？喔天啊，光是想像那場景就讓他一陣反胃。

  
除了酒館裡這些故事形形色色的陌生人，還有熱鬧繁榮下藏不住的腐敗氣息，裂谷城是個漂亮的地方，霍恩利希湖上的晨曦從深灰變成玫瑰色的那一瞬間，還有在下午時分閃耀著燦爛金黃的樹林，每一景都有著令人摒息的美。那天早上，西多緹的馬車離開的時候，也是在這一片樹影斑斕、如夢似幻的道路上漸漸遠去。

現在他口袋裡裝著一部份鍛莫遺跡戰利品換來的錢，數量相當可觀，他可以舒服又自在的到處流浪一陣。他打開地圖想幫助思考下一步，卻看到上面還有西多緹做過的一些標記——他發現自己得要深呼吸一口氣才能把那股煩悶與失落感壓制下去——也許他可以沿著東邊的維洛施山脈繼續往北走，沿途找找機會探險，或從裂谷城東南邊的隘口前往晨風省的黑光城？

每個計畫聽起來都既美好又不對勁。他一直感到困惑的是，現在似乎除了想辦法回家跟家人團聚，他再也沒有更重要的事情要做了。他發覺風暴斗蓬的事情真的耗去了他太多的青春時光，而且這其中的收穫跟他投入的熱情相比，現在看起來少得令人傷心。

他突然好羨慕西多緹，因為她的人生是有使命的，這使命不是基於情感狂熱或是利益分配，而是超乎其上關於世界本質的實現，儘管是個不情願而且異常艱辛的重擔。也許他應該回去向父母懺悔，老老實實跟著父親學手藝，也許有一天他會成為天空熔爐的接班人，以捍衛諾德傳統為一生的職業。這樣的志業怎麼看都比當個風暴斗蓬的打手更加高貴。他感嘆自己以前怎麼會覺得一輩子打鐵沒出息，偏要離家把自己弄到如今的下場？

從裂谷城再走回白漫，中間還可以再繞很多路，也許他可以去找找西多緹曾經跟他講過的某些地方，順便當作避風頭。也許在這路上他可能會碰到下一個旅伴，交到下一個好朋友也不一定。


	8. Chapter 8

＊

離開裂谷城之前，他去鼠道的漏壺酒館拜訪了名聞遐邇的「臉部雕塑家」。起初他想，也許整容可以減少路上不必要的麻煩，但是既然要回家，總感覺這樣做有點對不起父母。於是他最後只要求改變頭髮與鬍鬚的顏色，最好是過了一段時間後還能變回來。他選了又選，最後選了紅棕色，至少一切在漏壺酒館那烏漆抹黑的光線下看起來都很不錯的。

當他走出鼠道後，在市場珠寶攤子前無意間照到鏡子，嚇了一大跳。他的頭髮、鬍子、眉毛變成像胡蘿蔔一樣閃亮的橘紅色。他在珠寶攤的鏡子前發楞了好一陣子，想著是否應該回去找那個「雕塑家」抱怨並且要求退費。不過他對再進一次鼠道實在心裡抗拒，於是找了一頂頭巾遮一遮，咬了咬牙就離開了。

  


沿著霍恩利希湖的北邊，他走到紫杉鎮附近的一個岔路。他向路邊的獵人攀談，對方跟他說起之前烏弗瑞克被抓的時候，押解的車隊曾經從西南邊那條路經過。這讓他心中一動。因為西多緹也曾經在那車上，被帝國軍抓去差一點砍頭。想到這裡他還是不太懂，為什麼西多緹可以認同這個要砍她頭的陣營？雖然他知道那可能叫做理性的選擇，但他承認，易地而處的話，他恕難做到。

往西南邊走是一段長長的上坡，地勢一高就覆滿霜雪，一路上也罕有人跡。正當他開始感覺無聊時，突然遠遠聽到冰椎破裂的聲音，有幾個人在路邊打鬥。

他觀察了一下，是三個女巫圍攻一個男人，遠處高地石頭上還有一個烏鴉鬼婆朝那男人發射火球。他考慮一秒鐘，拿出弓箭，很快就放倒了三個女巫，不過被圍攻的男人也倒在草叢裡不知去向。烏鴉鬼婆發現他的身影，火球轉而朝他噴來。他懶得再潛行躲藏，拔出雙手劍，三步併做兩步衝上石頭，手起刀落剁下烏鴉鬼婆的腦袋。

他走下岩石尋找剛剛被攻擊的人，順便掏一掏女巫身上有沒有值錢的戰利品。那人沒死，還在草叢裡趴著，氣若游絲，身上到處是一片一塊的燒傷跟凍傷，皮甲也破損得很厲害。

_ 得趕快送到附近鎮上看能不能找人救治。 _他把對方翻過來，赫然發現重傷的人是畢夏普。

畢夏普微微睜開眼睛，應該是沒有認出他，發現自己還沒死，倒露出了自嘲的微笑，隨即又昏過去。這給了他一個道德的考驗：救還是不救，這是個問題。這個人讓西多緹受苦，確實很可惡，但是否壞到應該拋棄在荒野中自生自滅？他的良心跟壞心很快達成協議：_ 只要保他暫時活命就好了，剩下都不是我的責任。 _

他把畢夏普揹起來，帶離烏鴉鬼婆跟女巫的這塊地盤。幸好從這邊起一路都是下坡，走起來尚不吃力。他繞過已經被龍焰摧毀的聖地鎮，在天色近晚的時候找到一個空地紮營休息。

_ 如果他明天還沒死，我就送他去河木鎮。 _他坐在火堆邊，一面盤算，一面扯開畢夏普的皮甲，用治療藥水擦洗外傷。他發現畢夏普身上的武裝，除了弓箭就只有一把鋒利而陳舊的匕首，與其說是個戰士不如說只是個獵人。畢夏普手上還有個特殊的狼頭戒指，看起來有點粗糙，不像是珠寶匠做的，沒有附魔，大概只是一個個人紀念品或裝飾品。

畢夏普還真是身無長物。只有一點點錢，除了武器跟少量乾糧，行囊是空的，甚至沒有打火石。稍有一點經驗的獵人都不會這樣玩命。就憑這樣魯莽的作為，這傢伙也配「照顧」西多緹？如果先前只是因為過於傲慢的姿態讓他不高興，現在他就真的要鄙視他了。算了，他總該維持風度，等到畢夏普醒了再來折磨也不遲。

＊

第二天一早，他睜開眼睛，發現竟然有一匹狼在他營地裡。他正想起身驅趕，卻發現那狼在火堆邊用鼻子推著畢夏普，活像一條寵物狗。狼發現他的動靜，神色有些警戒，他觀察了一下，丟了一小條肉過去。狼聞了一聞，沒有吃。

畢夏普還活著，狀況略好，半睡半醒叫著要喝水。他忍耐著把畢夏普上半身抬起，灌了半瓶藥水跟一些清水，隨後再把對方放倒休息。他不想再扛著對方上路，反正要紮幾天營對他不算負擔，補給也還足夠，不如就等畢夏普醒了叫他自己滾蛋也好。

那條狼似乎真的是畢夏普的寵物，忠心耿耿地守在一旁，快到中午的時候，竟然短暫跑離，打了一隻小兔子回來，放在牠昏迷不醒的主人身邊。真是一條好狗。他忍不住感嘆起來。

過了兩天以後，畢夏普才真正醒過來可以起身。這當中因為寵物狼全天看守病人，他倒樂得離營出去打獵，不必一直待在原地守望。

畢夏普醒來以後，只跟寵物狼互動，整個人顯得十分陰鬱退縮，這倒出乎他意料之外。他把治療藥水遞過去，簡單地建議對方可以自己處理傷口，或是喝掉。畢夏普狐疑地望著他，點點頭把藥水瓶接下，卻往旁邊地上一放，完全不打算使用的樣子。

「我說，你好不容易醒過來，就不想趕快恢復健康嗎？」他忍不住念了一句。

「喔，我是該謝謝你救了我一命，但你救了一個不想活的人。」

「不早講。」_ 幹。 _他翻了翻白眼。「不過被烏鴉鬼婆燒死不是什麼體面的死法，你現在可以重新考慮一下別的方式。」

現在換畢夏普瞪他一眼。兩人在深夜的營火堆前相對無言，只有那條狼撒嬌的嗚嗚聲。

那可怕的橘紅色頭髮終究證明大有功用，因為畢夏普完全沒有認出他，加上他還把鬍子刮乾淨，又換了一個口音說話。他總算不用為了浪費錢而懊悔。

「話說，天際省氣候冷、野獸也凶猛，活著都很辛苦了，一心求死是怎麼回事？」

畢夏普看了看他——他確定那是看陌生人的表情，沒有什麼暗中打量的神色——搖搖頭：「好不容易遇到一個我信賴的女人，結果她跑了。她說她要去拯救世界，不想連累我。哈，拯救世界！她連自己都救不了！」

「拯救世界可不是每天都能做的事情呢。你確定她沒瘋？」他打定主意，既然要裝就裝得像一點，於是故意當對方是開玩笑。

「她是瘋了吧，明明我剛遇到她的時候，她還那麼膽小。」

「你們怎麼認識的？」他模仿裂谷城瑪拉祭司的口音，平淡地問道。

想不到畢夏普真的像告解似的開始講起來。一面摸著寵物狼，一面自顧自的講，眼神避免跟他接觸。西多緹那時才剛剛逃離聖地鎮，在河木鎮受鐵匠委託正要去白漫城報信。畢夏普看到這個衣著破爛，神色驚恐的女孩，莫名的充滿好奇，便以找尋走失的寵物狼為理由，帶她同行。

在畢夏普的口中，西多緹是那麼乖巧溫馴，這完全不是他認識的她。畢夏普說她會替他縫衣服，會煮飯，替他擦鞋子、換弓弦，從來沒有為自己要求什麼，總是幫他吃剩菜，「難怪後來胖得那麼快。」畢夏普講著講著就笑起來，竟然是一種幸福的笑容。

「她很漂亮嗎？」他故意問道，因為他發現畢夏普一直不提西多緹的外表。

「她當然漂亮。你怎麼能把她跟酒館裡那些風騷妖豔的女侍拿來比。」

那些西多緹身上被他嘲笑過的缺點，竟然每個都有相反的形容詞。紅棕色像稻草一樣粗硬難以整理的頭髮，叫做狂野不羈的性感；臉上的雀斑讓她的皮膚顯得更白皙；不整齊的牙齒十分可愛；不翹的屁股展現的是她平實謙抑的美德；小小的胸部令人想起未發育的害羞少女……他聽得目瞪口呆。

「……聽起來真是十分吸引人。」他為了掩飾，故意站起來轉身去找酒瓶，他真的很怕自己的表情會露餡，「那拯救世界又是怎麼來的？」

「你聽說過龍裔之類的傳說吧？」畢夏普向他解說起來。他聽得出對方根本不相信龍裔這件事，對於西多緹能屠龍、能吸龍魂，儘管多次親眼見證，也不認為這表示什麼使命跟未來——畢夏普果然也是個無神論者——假如阿卡托什真要英雄降世，那也不該是西多緹，畢夏普不停的勸說她放棄這個責任。

「我不知道是從什麼時候開始，她居然把這個當真了，說要去高吼峰修道院學龍吼。好，看在她平常那麼乖的份上，我就帶她去，半路上遇到雪巨魔，差點被活活剷死。她進了修道院，一定是被那群老頭洗了腦，之後就越來越怪。」

「下山以後我們就被一群邪教徒攻擊，他們說她是假龍裔。可是這還不是最扯的。從那以後她常常在路上遇到龍，我知道那些龍都是衝著她來的。她真的不知道這樣給我們帶來多大的危險嗎？她真的不考慮我跟她以後的生活嗎？」

望著畢夏普悲憤的神情，他若有所悟，「後來呢？」

「我要她跟我一起離開天際省，去哪裡都好，只要能逃離這些亂七八糟的什麼龍裔、什麼內戰、什麼預言就好！她死裡逃生，我也是，我只想重新好好活下去，她明明跟著我一切都很好，為什麼她不要！」

_ 因為你想要的不是她想要的。 _「你說你也死裡逃生？那是怎麼回事？」

「這個說來話長……」

他對畢夏普露出鼓勵的神色，決定繼續聽下去。


	9. Chapter 9

＊

索隆德・灰鬃畢竟來自一個講究正直榮譽、有頭有臉的家族，雖然出來混不是一天兩天，他並不天真，心知世間險惡，但畢夏普的故事還是讓他在驚愕後開始沈思。

畢夏普的父母都是狂熱的瑪拉信徒，他們用各種扭曲的方式榮耀瑪拉的愛。結果長期的濫交後，畢夏普一共有九個兄弟姊妹，大多數不是異父就是異母。

大哥本來有了一個未婚妻，但未婚妻卻被父親強佔，大哥跟父親決鬥後死亡。畢夏普雖然跟大哥從來就不對盤，幼時目擊這一切之後，隱忍到即將成年，殺了父親為大哥報仇。

他的姊妹有些瘋了，有的做了妓女，有個出家了。他跟最親的弟弟朱爾一同離家，從一個強盜窩輾轉流浪到另一個，過著朝不保夕的生活。有很長的一段時間，畢夏普只信任他的弟弟與從小帶大的寵物狼。

只是連這個親弟弟最後都被人策反，出賣了他。畢夏普因此親手結束了弟弟的性命，也遠離了跟強盜廝混的日子。

「所以，你的死裡逃生，不是真的瀕死，是徹底拋棄過去的意思。」他聽完後，沈默了很久才開口。

畢夏普揚起眉毛望著他，說道：「當然那種死去活來也是有，不過，心死過是不一樣的。」

難怪這個人完全不信九神靈，也拒絕相信天命跟神契。他心想。畢夏普只能透過否定一切命定，堅稱自己能掌握一切，才能讓自己在這個被悲傷與背叛支配的生命裡保持最後一點尊嚴。

「但要是龍裔的事情都是真的呢？」他忍不住挑戰對方。

「如果真的要跟時間的終結者決鬥，我不介意先殺了她我再跟她一起死。既然我打不過、保護不了她，我絕對不會讓那怪物碰她一根汗毛。反正這也不是我第一次手刃至親了。」

這麼激烈的話讓他暗暗倒抽一口氣。

「不過這也不重要了，她已經走了。看看我的父母，信那些神變成什麼樣子。信仰只會讓人受苦，沒有回報、沒有承諾！我就是要詛咒祂們，詛咒阿卡托什把她變成瘋子，詛咒瑪拉給我這種家人，詛咒那些信神的聖騎士策反我弟弟背叛我！」

「等等，你有把這些想法告訴西………告訴她嗎？」他差點說溜嘴，不過憤怒中的畢夏普似乎沒有注意到。

「哪個部分？」

「你的父母、你的遭遇……這類所有塑造你的事情。」

畢夏普皺起眉頭，神色陰鬱。「沒有，我沒有跟她講過。」他伸了伸腿，稍微換了一下姿勢，「我不是不信任她，可是誰願意跟一個出身低賤、家庭混亂、還殺了父親的人結婚？我本來想等她答應以後再說，至少那時候她會知道，我已經改變了，我不是以前的我了。」畢夏普突然哼了一聲，把手上的小樹枝丟進火堆，「算了，她不在了，還有了別的男人。唉，可是我真不甘心，我應該要把她搶回來！對，我應該要把她搶回來！她只能是我的！」

他在火堆另一邊聽得驚心動魄。火堆發出啪的一聲，一根木柴爆裂開，火焰猛地竄亮一下。「所以這些事情，你也沒有跟別人講過。」

「嗯……我的確不知道為什麼把這些都告訴你。也許我悲慘的一生可以稍微娛樂你一下，也算報了你的救命之恩。」畢夏普發出了一陣難聽的怪笑。

  
他現在不知道是不是應該同情畢夏普。儘管故事本身離奇而痛苦，只要講出來，很可能會激發許多女人的母性跟保護欲，以他對西多緹的瞭解，她應該不會買帳。他還記得她向他承認自己並不想總是當好人的那段話。但是要說西多緹對於幫助他人都是出於心機或是討好，他也完全不相信。一個偽善的人不會像她那樣坦率誠懇。

這種人生故事背後的意義從來就不需要用語言或文字來傳達，因為它會塑造一個人的骨肉、氣質、性情，讓每個人的靈魂閃耀不一樣的色彩與光芒。而那光芒，是能被看見的。畢夏普的過去把他變成了一個憤世嫉俗的利己主義者。因為被命運擺佈太久，所以想控制身邊的一切，抓得太緊，捏碎了也不知道。西多緹為了別的原因，總是在忍耐別人對她的輕視與予取予求。

也許西多緹正是因為看到了，所以選擇離開。不只是畢夏普，就是對他，她可能也不會回來了。他想，她有什麼必要再來找他，一個曾經對政治狂熱到不惜入獄的風暴斗篷、讓父母傷心擔憂、貪玩貪杯、又沒有人生目標的傻小子？況且他一開始就毫無意識地明示暗示她長相不行，還自以為心直口快，洋洋得意。

再小的侮辱總歸也是一種侮辱。那個令他雀躍激動的吻，現在想起來除了唐突冒犯了她，什麼都不是。可是他也不想讓畢夏普成功——不管是用什麼手段——繼續傷害西多緹。

「你覺得你有辦法說服她回來嗎？」他從自己的心思中浮出，小聲地問道。

「你問題真多。」畢夏普打了一個呵欠，「我不知道。兩天以前，我根本沒想過這種問題。她走了，這些還有什麼意思。她連自己的小屋子都能讓給別的男人住，而我連碰都沒碰過她。我早該知道她是這種婊子……」

「你怎麼知道那不是她的親戚或是房客之類的？」聽到畢夏普口氣中猙獰的醋勁，他連忙接話。

「我跟你講，我就是知道，那個男人的樣子，那個眼神，聽到我喊她的那個表情，他們一定有一腿，絕對不會錯。我看得可多了。」

_ 你錯了——不，你只說對了一半—— _ 他想大聲吼說西多緹不是放蕩的女人。 _ 是我，是我想要她又得不到，我就是那個人，她救了我的命，她對我是這麼的重要…… _

……當然他一句話都沒講，他只是把臉轉進陰影裡，強行忍耐著胸膛裡翻江攪海又疼痛的感覺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道畢夏普的身世狗血到外太空，雖然社會新聞看多了可能並不稀奇。這是來自MOD原本給予的設定，沒有加油添醋。如有疏漏懇請指正。


	10. Chapter 10

＊

第二天一早，他醒來發現畢夏普跟狼都已經不知去向，什麼也沒有留下。他提供的治療藥水倒是被帶走了。_ 好傢伙，還知道要活下去。 _說也奇怪，他竟然對這個選擇感到欣慰。

他迅速拔了營，滅了火堆，往河木鎮走去。今天的清晨特別清新，濛濛的霧中聞到清晰的松脂與苔蘚氣息，那種沈著、冷冽、略苦的味道給他一種翻過一頁的感覺。

到底是什麼翻過了一頁，他也說不上來。他只覺得昨天晚上發生了很多事情，好像往內打開了一個房間，在那個房間裡他與自己辯論，關於人性、關於旁觀他人之苦、關於困境。他不是一個長於思辨的人，也從不認為自己有任何一點可稱為虔誠。他試著把自己放在畢夏普的位置，同意這種懷疑、這種激烈的否定是正常的，但他同時也反省自己身為風暴斗篷的那段過去，塔洛斯信仰對他到底是什麼。

海姆斯科在白漫城鍍綠樹前天天激情佈道，他從小聽到大，老實說他也覺得那很吵：「_有大能的塔洛斯！正確無誤的塔洛斯！堅不可摧的塔洛斯！我們讚美你！我們只是在自己的腐敗墮落中蠕動的蛆蟲！你卻從這骯髒的凡間飛升，行走於星辰之間！_」

塔洛斯肉身成神，是表示人皆有神性？天上的其他八聖靈並沒有與地上的人類共享什麼，只有塔洛斯曾經行走於人間，曾經身為凡人的一份子，曾經做為帝國皇帝，還是真正有龍之血的龍裔。他的飛升表示人類的一部份也被帶入神界，這讓人類成為獨一無二的造物。不是精靈，而是人類。但是稍一推到極端，這種排他性似乎也有問題，獨尊塔洛斯跟完全否定塔洛斯，本質上其實驚人的相似：我的神本來就不是你的神，我的神只屬於我的族類，你也不承認我的神，現在還要強行禁止我拜跟你無關的神：既然都是用來劃分異己，那他跟梭默到底有什麼不同？

也許那只證明了他的行動總是需要一個目的，就算是捏造出來的理由也行，那目的從來不是來自於他真正的意志與判斷。他輕易的選擇了一個立場，任憑那些口號驅使他——在關進北塔堡壘前，他的敵人都是帝國軍，直到入獄，才碰到真正的梭默折磨他。然而可笑的是，他確實除掉了許多跟自己立場相左的同胞，卻對真正的敵人先祖神洲無能為力。

想這麼多做什麼呢？一直為自己的過去懊悔不是他的風格。他沿著河一路前行，在河水轟然的急流聲中，又想起西多緹。她沒有告訴他之後要去做什麼，可能正在奔波偉大的內戰調停工作吧。那表示她要去風舵城還有獨孤城，再把雙方引去高吼峰修道院會談。她一個人做這些事嗎？有沒有別的同伴呢？她應該雇個馬車來回，至少路上可以睡一覺，會舒服很多，對吧？

他想起她睡醒的時候，伸懶腰會發出可愛的哼聲。他本來沒去在意的，畢竟他的床伴們醒過來的時候，滿臉春意盎然的樣子更令人興奮，可是他現在一個也想不起來了。她們就像露珠一樣，半夜降生在花朵草葉上，又在清晨的微風與曙光中消逝。這實在太輕盈了，輕得讓他惶恐。或許不久他又會遇到下一個床伴，重新填滿那個重量，讓他不去想起黑暗中西多緹靠近他躺下時發出的小小雜音，就只是那小小雜音還有若有似無的溫暖……

＊

河木鎮的門口已經出現在視線內。自從聖地鎮被龍摧毀後沒多久，河木鎮就多了幾個白漫直接派遣過來的衛兵，一方面警戒，一方面維持秩序安定民心。衛兵戴著全罩頭盔，看不見五官，而他自恃改換髮型髮色後至少成功騙過畢夏普，於是沒戴頭巾便一逕跟衛兵擦肩而過。

「咦？是你！噓！」衛兵猛然向他低聲說道，很技巧的把他攔在門前，引到一個隱蔽的角落。

「你是……」他驚疑不定地望著衛兵。

「我是托瓦德，你認不出來啦？」衛兵指了指手臂上的刺青。他睜大眼睛，點了點頭。托瓦德是他小時候的朋友。

「索隆德你他媽膽子真大敢在這裡露臉，你真以為把頭髮搞成南瓜皮我們就認不出你嗎？」

托瓦德語氣輕鬆，不像是要跟他認真的樣子。

「我哪知到底有沒有用，反正是有騙過人啦，誰知道你是吃了什麼眼睛長蟲看出來是我。」

「不過你不用擔心，你的通緝令被撤銷了，現在你進白漫城不會有事，但你還是要低調，」托瓦德靠近他，壓低聲音，「因為你被人劫獄後下落不明，梭默大使館又被大鬧一番，現在他們面子上掛不住，公開聲稱你已經死在獄中，還把你的骨灰罈送回來給你媽埋了。」

「哈？大使館？那是什麼事情？」

「你真的消息很不通欸！」托瓦德搥了一下他的肩膀，「據說龍裔為了找到龍的回歸是否背後有梭默在操縱，所以混進了梭默大使館找文件，把整個大使館搞得雞飛狗跳，真他媽強。」

「這麼厲害？」

「更厲害的還在後面呢！龍裔馬上就要在龍臨堡抓龍了，大概就這一兩天，你要湊熱鬧，就快點去吧，到了白漫去營房找小威，他可以帶你那天混到龍臨堡值班。」托瓦德很興奮。他也興奮了，內中五味雜陳，感覺所有通過內臟的血管都同時跳動起來。

「現在天還早，你不要在這裡逗留了，趕快走！」托瓦德催促他。他正打算舉步離開，想起了什麼，又回頭問了托瓦德一句：「這個龍裔，住在白漫嗎？」

「當然啊，她住在微風閣，就城門口鐵匠舖隔壁！唉，我都忘了，她是你被抓了以後才來白漫的，難怪你什麼都不知道。」托瓦德露出諒解的微笑，朝他揮了揮手，「記得去營房找小威喔！就說是我跟你講的。」

走進白漫城門的那一瞬間，他突然很能體會畢夏普所謂「死而復生」的感受。其實城門一些小地方有點不一樣了，他不確定是附近幾個破損的磚瓦被補上，是門上安裝了什麼新式的設備，還是整個門樓被重新清洗過了。這種跟記憶中近似又不完全相同的場景，最會勾起一種害怕，怕的是逝去的時光其實不曾存在過。他快步走到門樓邊的營房，找到小威，花了很大力氣才阻止對方尖叫起來。小威告訴他，龍裔還沒有決定哪一天捕龍，而龍臨堡大門廊的龍陷阱因為太巨大又太古老，剛剛才完成保養修理，現在還在檢查，務求性能可靠，能一舉成功。

離開營房，斜對面是鐵匠舖，隔壁的小房子就是微風閣。他往那裡走了兩步，感覺自己有點發抖，決定還是先回家：他知道不管哪一個先，都會很激動。

果不其然，母親抱著他痛哭許久——但是是喜悅地哭。而父親從天空熔爐下工到家以後才知道他回來了，一向寡言的父親什麼也沒多說，只是點點頭，叫他快來吃飯，好像他昨天才離家、今天就回來了一樣。

母親向他問了許多跟入獄還有越獄的過程跟細節，大部分他都很簡單地講。父親則不時打斷母親，一面要求好好吃飯，一面抱怨女人就是多嘴愛問，彷彿看出他是因為那些創傷而不想回答。

「那個西多緹小姐，她救你出來，還幫你送信，你要怎麼報答人家呀？」母親終究還是問了這個問題。

「我……我不知道。這真的很難……嗯，很難。」他放下湯匙，千言萬語不知從何說起。

「別讓人家說我們灰鬃家受人恩惠不懂得感激。」父親說完了今晚最長的句子，聽起來就是一個句號。他看到父親跟母親交換一個眼神，好像一秒之內已經解決了他離家這麼長時間以來，這個家門裡所有的痛苦跟不安。雖然他的弟弟阿武斯泰恩仍然在外逃亡，但終究孩子回來了一個，離圓滿只差一點點距離。他驚異於自己成長在這麼幸福、這麼完整的地方。這是他離家前從來沒有感知道的。

_ 明天，明天我就去找她。 _雖然這麼想著，他還是自動走向敕旗母馬酒館，他好奇，她提過的那個女侍還在這裡嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於塔洛斯以肉身飛升成神的細節，不折不扣是老滾裡的神學大問題，是關於如何以mantling（披甲）跟enantiomorph（鏡像）極致模仿創世時刻的每一個要素，而成為阿卡托什的其中一個化身。至於為何是他能飛升，這背後還牽涉到世界本質的穩定問題。
> 
> 文裡面索隆德對飛升的理解很簡單也不怎麼準確，畢竟他不是讀書人也不是祭司。有興趣的朋友可以看老滾內的《星靈異教》這本書，或參考一下UESP中的Lore段落。


	11. Chapter 11

＊

胡爾達聲稱要把敕旗母馬酒館頂讓掉，差不多講了七八年，但如今胡爾達還是精力旺盛地穩坐老闆娘位置，繼續精力旺盛地向客人講述她的退休計畫。他看到在酒館做晚班的妹妹歐菲娜依然跟戰狂家小兒子含蓄地眉來眼去，歐菲娜認出他後，兄妹倆心照不宣地交換了一個笑容。

回家真好，看到自己的親友故舊都安好，即使不便相認，也沒什麼比這更令人平靜的事了。酒館裡原來有個紅衛女侍薩蒂雅，現在不知道去哪了，不過他也不怎麼喜歡她，總覺得她服務態度不太好。

他左右觀望，果然有個新面孔女侍從廚房走出來，深棕色短髮，五官標緻，身材火辣，走起路來手環跟腳鍊都閃著亮澄澄的光，她手鐲還不是只戴一個，左右兩手都各掛了粗細款式不一的好幾個，一動起來就是遠遠看著也彷彿能聽到手鐲碰撞發出的細碎聲音。他知道這種聲音再搭配即將墜毀在乳溝的項鍊，可以讓酒客莫名其妙多喝好幾杯。難怪胡爾達的退休時間可以一延再延。

他正想招手，女侍已經看到他，轉身朝他走來。

「先生，第一次來白漫嗎？以前沒見過你。」女侍搶先開口，雖然是職業性笑容，但他承認這笑容實在剛剛好，嘴角往上一翹，露出一點牙齒，嘴唇開啟的角度真是合適得不能再合適。這水準太高，直逼獨孤城，「我們有黑棘蜜酒、麥酒、啤酒、特釀水果酒，想要哪一種呢？」

「是你推薦的話，什麼都好。你建議什麼呢？」他聽見自己說出這句話，駕輕就熟，語氣精確地保持在露骨的引誘跟空洞的調情之間。

以往他說出這樣的話，搭配一個微笑跟眼神，他多半就知道事情成不成了。但他話一出口，突然眼角看到樓上走下一個女人，穿著一件樸素灰綠色束腰便服長裙，紅棕色狂野性感的頭髮，臉上帶著溫暖動人的微笑，在酒館的燭火照耀下，她露在衣服外面的臉孔、頸子、鎖骨、手臂都顯得那麼白皙細緻，束腰的軟馬甲把她的身軀綁出一個柔美的弧度。

他當然希望她看到他，排開人群朝他過來，只為他一人微笑；但是，現在光是這樣遠遠的看著她，他便已經感受到無邊的喜悅與滿足。這是從什麼時候開始的？他不知道。

西多緹沒有看見他，逕自走到胡爾達那裡，兩人愉快地交談了幾句，接著西多緹從胡爾達那裡拿走了寄放的外套，披在身上，離開酒館。他就一直待在座位上盯著她瞧，一動也不動。

等他回過神，女侍早就已經走了。他像是喝醉了一樣跌跌撞撞地起身，推門出去，看到西多緹正穿過市場，慢慢往微風閣的方向走去，路上遇到衛兵，他們都向她致意。

他終於下定決心，快步跟上她，叫了她的名字。她一回頭先是驚訝地睜大眼睛，然後爆出開朗的笑聲：「你的頭髮！………」

他也跟著笑起來，直到上氣不接下氣。她收起笑聲，看著他，溫柔而安靜地說道：「你原來的頭髮，就像賽庫達一樣，是滿月才有的銀色。」

「喔，西多緹，我……」他覺得自己快要融化了，什麼都說不出來。只見西多緹伸出手勾著他的手臂，帶著他往自己房子的方向走去，「你沒來過這裡，進來坐坐吧。」

他們就著微風閣的火爐聊天，就像以前在旅途中各種打發時間的閒聊一樣，但這次他主動提起了捕龍的事情。西多緹沒有迴避，知無不言地告訴他這些安排的來龍去脈。她已經知道奧杜因在世界之喉落敗後，是躲到英靈殿去吞噬靈魂恢復力量了，她預備要捕捉的那條龍，不只是告訴她奧杜因的下落，還會告訴她要如何抵達英靈殿。

「可是英靈殿是死後才能去的地方……」他知道自己說的是廢話，但是忍不住一定要講出來。

「沒有人跟我說非死不可，我覺得這點很神奇，也許這是龍裔的特權？」她的語氣異常輕鬆，顯然掩蓋著某個未知的恐懼。

「那拜託你幫我問候一下我灰鬃家的列祖列宗，如果嫌我們的供品難吃務必要反映一下。」

「我該怎麼認出他們？他們長什麼樣子？」西多緹被他逗笑。

「他們……應該都長得很像……我……」他伸出手撫摸她的臉頰，隨即傾身向前吻她。這次她沒有猶豫與反對，也伸出手臂摟住他的脖子，讓他吻得更深。

「我可以留下來嗎？」

她點點頭。

＊

他醒過來的時候天還沒亮。西多緹不知道什麼時候醒的，坐在他身邊，手抱著膝蓋，露出沈思的表情，發現他醒了，對他露出微笑，「早，還沒天亮，你可以再睡一下。」

昨晚一定是在作夢。他望著屋頂，不敢相信這件事發生了。他好像重新回到少年時期，曾經羞怯也曾經青澀的自己突然又出現了，他解開西多緹的衣服時，手竟然微微發抖。而她也很害羞，堅持要把所有蠟燭都吹熄，在黑暗中互相摸索愛撫。她的身體比他想像的更敏感，他不急著佔有，只想慢慢閱讀她的每一吋肌膚。她在結束後緊緊抱著他好一會兒，發出充滿沈溺與眷戀的嘆息聲，他感覺她很快樂、很滿足，就像他一樣。

_ 太夢幻了，這怎麼能是真的。 _ 他用手肘支起身子，想要靠過去吻她。她低下頭，與他雙唇淺淺地相觸便分開了，不帶一點慾望。他有點失望，但還是柔聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

「嗯。」她似乎不想回答他的問題，掀開毯子，下床穿衣服。

「有什麼不對勁嗎？我是不是……哪裡做錯了？」他感覺氣氛有點僵硬，連忙問道。他發現她穿衣服的手有點發抖。

「沒有，沒有問題，你很好，你很溫柔，謝謝。」她故意不看他。

他愣住了，他從來沒有遇過這樣的反應。「可是你看起來就不開心，可以告訴我怎麼了嗎？」他不放棄地追問下去。

「我說了沒事，你不要再問了。」她已經穿好衣服，正在徒勞無功地梳頭髮。他嘆了一口氣，坐直身子，從她手上拿過梳子，拍了拍床，示意她坐下。她眼眶泛紅，順從地背對他坐好，讓他給自己梳頭。

「我本來以為……算了，如果你後悔了，我跟你道歉……我只是……只是太想念你了。」

她肩膀抽動了一下，跟著抽泣起來。「你都是這樣想著我的嗎？想上我？想跟我睡覺？」

「對，不是……不對，不是那樣想！唉！」正如她毛躁的頭髮難以整理，他的心思也亂成一團。「我們……還只是朋友嗎？」

她沒有回答，只是背對著他安靜地哭。 _ 天啊，這到底是怎麼回事？她到底在想什麼？ _ 他好不容易把頭髮梳順聚攏起來，放下梳子給她編髮辮——一條粗粗的魚尾辮—— _ 她綁辮子一定很漂亮。 _ 他想。

「你是需要一個可以一起旅行也可以上床的那種朋友嗎？」

她竟然攻擊他。他把辮子紮完，她迫不及待翻身看著他，臉上的表情帶著挑釁的意味。

「你不要這樣，我不是要佔你便宜，你如果不喜歡，為什麼昨天你同意我留下來？」他知道自己最經不起激，可是話已經出口，追不回來了。

「因為……因為……」她又急得紅了眼眶。

「因為你不想拒絕我、不敢拒絕我嗎？喔，西多緹，你不必這樣對我……」

「可是除了我的身體，給你一時爽，你還想要我什麼？要我給你生一堆孩子嗎？要我給你煮飯洗衣服？我如果不給你生孩子，不給你煮飯洗衣服，你還要我幹什麼？不要跟我說什麼你愛上我之類的屁話，我們又不能旅行一輩子、戀愛一輩子，了不起一年半載，再好的時光都是會結束的！」

他楞了一愣。他真沒想過這些事，也從來沒有把這種家庭的幻想套在西多緹身上。但這讓他想起曾有過的情人，對於她們，他確實產生過這種期待與成家的願望。

「我知道你不相信我，或者說，不相信男人。我不知道以前那些人怎麼對你的，我想應該都很不好。」他說著說著也突然有點哽咽，硬生生把那衝動吞下去藏好，「可是我的命是你救的，我欠你太多，本來就沒有資格跟你要什麼。你如果不想再看到我，我馬上離開。你只要跟我說一聲就好。」

他也起床穿衣，穿好了立刻下樓出門。他感覺自己在這裡多留一分鐘都是對雙方的折磨。

  
  


再見了，西多緹。這次是真的再見了。


	12. Chapter 12

＊

說離開談何容易。

他失魂落魄地回家，見到母親已經打掃完房子，準備去市場擺攤。

「昨晚你又混到哪裡去了？」母親苦笑著問他。

「西多緹。」他喃喃說著，一面拉開餐椅坐下，桌上還有一兩塊沒收拾的餡餅。

母親突然停下了手上的工作，氣沖沖地走到他跟前，用力打了他一耳光。

「媽，你這是幹什麼！」他驚愕地瞪著母親。

「我對你太失望了！除了到處玩耍，你腦子裡到底還有什麼有用的東西？」她激動得猛扯自己的圍裙，作勢還要再揮一掌，「你是狗改不了吃屎？我昨天才問你要怎麼報答人家，這就是你報答她的方式？你以為她是誰？她冒險把你救出來，就讓你這樣糟蹋……」

「媽，你冷靜一點，事情不是你想的那樣！」他一面躲避母親的動作，一面尖叫，「我逃出來以後，她又來找我，我們一起旅行了一段時間，我們是朋友，我保證，我沒有……沒有對她做什麼不禮貌的事……」他最後一句說得極度心虛。

「喔？朋友？朋友就可以佔這種便宜？很有禮貌還能過一夜不回家？我搞不懂你們這些年輕人，只想玩樂，不想負責任。」母親忿忿地重新綁好圍裙，往門口走去，回頭丟下一句話，「你長這麼大個子，到底什麼時候才要像個男人！不是整天像個發情的野狗跑來跑去！」

他一直忍到母親把門摔上，才呼了一口氣。果然昨天晚上的事太過美好，都不是真的。他怎能一邊回味著昨晚的餘溫與髮際的香味，一邊面對自己聲名狼藉的事實，不僅西多緹不信任他，連母親都瞧不起他。

負責任，要怎麼負責任？戴上瑪拉項鍊向她求婚？發誓一輩子照顧她，向她保證不必煮飯洗衣服、也不用像牲畜一樣不停地懷孕生小孩？就算他都願意，可是她一定會拒絕。她已經拒絕了一個畢夏普，他何必自討沒趣，用同一套東西再貶低她一次？

但他意識到，更關鍵的問題其實是，他自己到底想要什麼？西多緹對他而言到底是什麼？_ 單純的旅伴、可靠的朋友、令人敬畏的龍裔、他的救命恩人。 _他馬上給自己講出了四個答案。

第五個答案是，他喜愛的人。但是他知道她不會回應他的感情。除了他自己輾轉反側有口難言的思念，他沒有向她、更沒有向自己證明過這樣的心思到底算是什麼。所以她會把這些都歸因於簡單的性衝動，合情合理地，自己也將跟他眾多床伴一樣消逝無蹤。他對她的留戀，只不過是他一廂情願又徒勞地想要美化早已被他毀壞的一切，她只會因他的無知而倍感受辱。

而他母親說得沒有錯，他的確沒有給自己的行動任何價值與意義，從一開始，就是一個孩子氣的「我想要」在背後驅動他，這跟嬰兒餓了喝奶、睏了睡覺沒有什麼本質上的不同。

他到底要什麼？這不是一時三刻想得出來的事情。至少，現在他想去找西多緹道歉，不是光是為了昨晚，還為了他們相識以來他的每一個錯誤，尤其是獨孤城旅館那件事。那是多麼嚴重的冒犯，他卻因為懦弱逃避，從來沒有說過一句對不起。

＊

一直到快中午了，他才餓著肚子踏出家門。走出沒幾步地，突然被一個衛兵攔住，原來那是小威。

「明天，已經決定了。就明天中午。你早上過來，我帶你進龍臨堡。九點鐘，不要遲到喔。」小威用最快的速度在他耳邊講完，若無其事地走了。

他也若無其事的走進市場，突然覺得這裡人潮有點洶湧，來了很多陌生人。看起來也不像是固定來趕集或是採購的那些人，他們悠閒吵鬧的樣子，好像都是來旅遊的。

「老兄，你也是來看龍的嗎？要不要來點肉燒餅？現烤的！」市場上的小販跟他搭話。

「這麼多客人都是來看龍的啊？」

「是啊，明天龍裔要在這裡抓龍，很多住在附近的人都想，這大概是他們這輩子唯一一次可以安全看龍的機會，幾天前陸陸續續跑來了，就等這一天。」

「可是龍臨堡又不會讓閒雜人等進入，能看到啥？」

「他們都是白天先進城來逛街，其他都在城外龍臨堡後面的空地紮營了！人多到領主還要派幾個衛兵過去維持秩序！還順便還抓到幾個斯庫馬毒販。」小販有條不紊地解說，「我說，肉燒餅來幾個吧？現烤的，很好吃喔。」

肉燒餅的確是新鮮又好吃。他一面咬著燒餅、吸著燙嘴的肉汁，一面穿過市場。他知道他母親從攤位上遠遠瞪了他一眼，不是嫌棄他邊走邊吃儀態難看，就一定是想著他又要遊蕩去哪裡做壞事了。母親打他的手勁還是那麼猛，或許他該為母親身體依然健康而欣慰。

正當他吃掉最後一口燒餅，忙著把衣服上的碎屑撢去時，他好像在人群中看到畢夏普的身影。儘管他無法確定，但這個念頭讓他心中一涼。他不知道畢夏普會對西多緹做什麼。他徒勞無功地搜尋了一陣，已經找不到了。他趕忙往微風閣走去，希望畢夏普不是跟他想一樣的事情。

他敲了幾次門，隔壁鐵匠舖老闆娘跟他說沒人在。他謝過老闆娘，老闆娘露出一絲懷疑的眼光打量他，也不知道究竟有沒有認出他來。在外面遊蕩太久還是不太好。他想。可是畢夏普的身影讓他十分不安，他一定得採取行動。

傍晚回家後，父親跟他簡單扼要地說，因為他畢竟名義上已經死了，不能久留白漫城以免熟人起疑，所以不方便再親自訓練他，他也應該離家跟不同的人學習，所以他已經寫信到風舵城，用假名介紹，拜託那邊的鐵匠收他為助手，或許過個幾年，內戰結束了， 他不管要開自己的鐵匠舖還是回來，都可以慢慢考慮。

「那裡很缺人，你方便的話就儘早去吧。」

「那我後天走。」他如鯁在喉，但不願意違逆父親的苦心安排。他已經為風暴斗篷做了夠久的鐵匠，他不確定自己還能不能勝任愉快。

父親意味深長地看了他一眼，「看完捕龍再走？嗯。」

他總覺得父親什麼都不說，什麼都知道。

＊

第二天天氣非常晴朗。小威果然把一切都打點得很齊全，讓他頂替了一個衛兵，順利進了龍臨堡的大門廊，安排在看門的位置，既不接近龍進來的露台，也不需要操作陷阱。正午時分，西多緹跟領主與侍衛長出現了。她全副武裝、神情嚴肅，頭髮編成了斜在一邊的魚尾辮——是她自己編的，不是他編出來的樣子——整個人看起乾淨利索、氣勢非凡。

這才是他認識的她。面對巨龍毫無懼色，因為她自己就是一條龍，絕不會被凡俗塵世綑綁在地面的龍。

「龍裔，我把我的城市交給你了。」巴爾古夫領主鄭重地說道。她朝領主點點頭，走向最前方的露台。

「傲達威英！」她向天空呼喚龍的名字，以龍吼的方式。巴爾古夫與侍衛長伊萊瑞絲都開弓準備著。他也暗暗把背上的弓取下，隨時準備接戰。

從遠方天空出現一個紅色的點，迅速接近、擴大，一條通體猩紅的巨龍在龍臨堡前盤旋兩週，抄起一個衛兵，扔到半空中，隨即飛近遮住了露台，朝著西多緹噴射龍焰。她再朝巨龍大吼一聲——他知道那是能把龍打下地面的吼聲——傲達威英全身被吼聲的能量包圍，無力盤旋，跌入門廊。她沈著地後退，一步一步把龍引到陷阱正下方。領主見時機成熟，大聲下達指令，衛兵將陷阱打開，巨大的機械從門廊頂部迅速降下，夾住了傲達威英的脖子，讓牠動彈不得。

這簡直像有排練過一樣流暢而完美，雖然很遺憾折損了一個衛兵。西多緹跟傲達威英對峙了一陣。這龍看起來比一般的龍更強壯、困在陷阱中，大聲表達了他的屈辱。

「Zu'u bonaar. 你費了很大的力氣才把我放到這個……羞辱的位置。Hind siiv Alduin，嗯？ 毫無疑問你是想要知道奧杜因的下落吧？」

「是的。奧杜因現在在哪裡？要怎樣到達？」

傲達威英雖然是龍，說話夾雜著晦澀的龍語，但語氣中的傲慢與狡猾卻非常生動。牠說自己回應龍裔的吼聲，正是因為大家已經開始質疑奧杜因的權威，所以牠要來測試一下，是不是出現了足以挑戰奧杜因的角色。而奧杜因現在逃到英靈殿，以吞噬凡人的靈魂恢復力量，「那是心胸狹窄的他小心保護的特權。」

他看到西多緹歪著頭，在傲達威英前，不耐煩地走來走去。這都是她早就知道的訊息，傲達威英要換得自由，得要說出更有價值的情報。他看到她踱步的姿態，有一種熟悉的恐懼感從背後冒出。這種肢體語言讓他想起那些刑求他的梭默。他覺得手上冒出冷汗，逼自己轉開視線。幸好傲達威英開口了，西多緹也停止了步伐。

「英靈殿的入口在極東的山上，有個隱蔽的神殿叫做斯庫達芬，奧杜因的殘餘勢力都集中在那裡了。」

「你會服侍我嗎？」西多緹向高傲的龍提問。傲達威英拒絕了，但馬上附加了一個條件：只要她打敗奧杜因，牠就會重新考慮。而且，「我忘了告訴你，沒有我的幫助，你是沒辦法到達斯庫達芬的。怎麼樣？你把我關成這樣，我要怎麼載你去呢？」

西多緹沒有馬上接受傲達威英的條件，而是暫時離開。這也是一種審訊的心理策略。她背對著傲達威英，走遠了幾步。她當然會接受，但不能是馬上。她必須強化傲達威英被捕的羞辱感，在等待重獲自由的時候，即使什麼條件都沒有改變，牠的傲慢也會受到挑戰而開始逐漸軟化。

他聽見身後的大門發出一陣雜音，有個人不知怎樣突破了龍臨堡內的戒備，衝上大門廊。他沒有忘記自己扮成衛兵該做的事，馬上衝上前去壓制闖入者。但是那個人動作極快，一下子閃過他的掌握，撲到西多緹面前，用力抓住她，險些把她推倒。

「西多緹！我不准你繼續！你不想跟我在一起就算了，我絕不能讓你跟這條龍走！」

果然是畢夏普。他看到西多緹臉色慘白，從剛剛冷酷的捕龍者，瞬間驚慌起來。

「你在這裡幹什麼？這裡的事跟你沒有關係！」

「你忘了我？你別想這麼容易擺脫我，你要去那啥神殿，我也要去！」

他跟其他衛兵一起上前把畢夏普拉開。西多緹退了一步，看到畢夏普被幾個壯漢夾住扭動的樣子，深呼吸一下，努力恢復平靜。

「我早就跟你說過，這是我的道路，我不會連累你。」她的語氣溫柔得讓他震驚。「我當然沒有忘記你。」

畢夏普哭喪著臉，原本那些高傲的表情全都花成一片，「我救過你那麼多次，難道這對你都不算什麼？你現在一腳把我踢開，這樣公平嗎？到頭來我還是什麼都沒有嗎？」

「沒有什麼踢開不踢開……」西多緹簡直邪門，居然試著安慰畢夏普。他看不下去了，頭盔一脫，扯起畢夏普的衣領，朝他臉上狠狠揍了一拳。

「你有完沒完，你要破壞龍裔的任務，我們可不奉陪。你喜歡的話，我們現在就可以送你上英靈殿餵奧杜因。」

西多緹驚訝地看著他，又看看畢夏普。傲達威英突然在後面仰起頸子，朝門廊頂上噴火，大聲說：「退下！凡人！這不是你的位置，不要挑戰我對龍裔的承諾！」

侍衛長瞪了一眼，「把這個闖入者關進地牢。你！你也是冒充的！你們現在馬上把他帶到營房看管，我等等再處理。」

不只是畢夏普，他也被架走了。在退出大門廊前，依稀看到陷阱被打開，還有西多緹跟著傲達威英往露台移動的背影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我們都知道讓傲達威英噴火的是二呆的法仁加。www


	13. Chapter 13

＊

他跟小威以及被他頂替的衛兵都被輕罰，他願意掏錢替他們以罰金代替禁閉，這也被接受了。但是公然妨礙龍裔的畢夏普就沒有那麼好運，足足關了十幾天才被放出來。領主還宣布將畢夏普列為不受歡迎人物，從白漫的領地驅逐半年。雖然他並不喜歡畢夏普，也覺得這罰得有點重，但自己沒資格說情，只能默默旁觀。

事情結束，也就是幾天之後，他收拾行裝，去了風舵城，使用假名開始他的新生活。風舵城就是冷，整年的冷，夏季短得要命。內戰結束遙遙無期，雖然這讓他有做不完的打鐵工作，技術也飛快精進，但總是讓他有些抑鬱。

情歌王子亞歷克已經離開風舵城了，街頭巷尾還是有人不意提起這人當初造訪的一陣旋風。聽說龍裔成功擊敗奧杜因，亞歷克寫了一首長篇敘事歌，一時風靡無兩，但歌詞肉麻得要命，充斥著對女神的各種軟性幻想，他每次聽到有人翻唱就想吐。可是風舵城這種地方，諾德人的傳說、諾德人的英雄是有政治正確的，歌頌龍裔，就是歌頌諾德人、歌頌天際的兒女，就是歌頌烏弗瑞克・風暴斗篷——畢竟這位領主也是會龍吼的人，跟龍裔有某種程度的相似。這種政治形象的轉化跟竊取讓他憤怒，可是也無能為力。

龍裔成功了，她到哪裡去了？沒有人知道。有很長一段時間，他不想聽別人談龍裔，不想進燭爐堂客棧，聽那裡的吟遊詩人唱什麼龍裔之歌。他寧可到灰民區跟那些暗精靈混在一起安靜地喝便宜酒，聽他們的故事。他也試著跟一些暗精靈女孩交往——規規矩矩的，不是做床伴——但他終究發現彼此相通的部分太少，同情的理解很難變成吸引與牽掛。

三個夏天悄悄過去了。他向鐵匠舖老闆辭職。老闆雖然驚訝，但沒有挽留他，顯然相對於技術水準，老闆更在乎政治立場。大約是看透了他對內戰的冷漠，也不想再跟他共事。

離開風舵城，他想搬到裂谷城找工作。父母親贊同他的決定，但是卻在信裡跟他透露，西多緹出現了，又住回微風閣，生活非常低調。因為母親的信裡寫得太模糊，他左思右想，給西多緹寫了信。

他在信裡問候她，把他三年前來不及說的道歉儘可能清楚的寫出來，懇求她的原諒，並且感謝她的種種影響帶給他的改變。希望她知道即使她不是龍裔，對他而言依舊是個偉大、值得尊敬、渴望交往的朋友。

關於自己對她的想念與渴望，他一個字也沒敢寫。最後他鼓起最大的勇氣，問說，如果有機會，能不能再跟她見面？

後面還有好多想寫而未寫的事。但他知道自己要滿足。重新跟西多緹聯絡上的希望還那麼微弱，他總不能強行用力、把這小小的火苗捏熄。說要把誰強行綑綁，他總會想到那個不可一世卻被陷阱困住的傲達威英。傲達威英不過被困了幾分鐘，便毫不猶豫地放棄忠誠，出賣了奧杜因換取自己的自由。他模模糊糊地領悟到，每個被綑綁的人，只要捆得夠久，最後都會選擇拿些什麼交換而活下去，要嘛不忠於別人，要嘛不忠於自己。

＊

西多緹很快回了信給他，內容只有兩句話，首先接受他的道歉，說一切都過去了；其次請他有空來白漫城可以看看她。沒了。他高興卻不無失望地看著這稀少的內容，想不出這代表什麼意思。

收到信的同時，他已經抵達裂谷城。在進城之前，他發現附近多了一個很別緻的小屋，可是好像已經荒廢一陣子沒有人住了。進城之後他向人打聽那房子的來歷，城裡的總管告訴他那棟房子原來屬於一對年輕夫妻，後來他們搬走了，房子正在出售。總管問他有沒有興趣買下。

他去看了那房子兩次，十分心動，但最後沒有買。雖然裂谷城的風光依然那麼美，這座落金色樹林裡的小屋簡直人間仙境，前面有小菜園、旁邊有小花園，屋後還有個露天的浴池。屋子裡有個漂亮的主臥，還有精心設計的兒童房。價格也很不錯。給一個家庭住實在太夢幻了。他相信這房子原先的主人一定用了很多的愛去布置的。

_ 它不適合單身漢。 _ 他簡單地下了結論。這麼漂亮的房子莫名刺中他心裡一個陰暗面。過了三年，他還是不能確定眼前這美麗小屋象徵的一切，是不是能表示一個男人如果想要變成熟負責，就應該為這樣的目標而奮鬥。

進城以後，他稍微安頓自己，租了房子，便輕裝搭上往白漫的馬車。他對此去不敢抱太多希望，況且他也三年沒有見到父母了，這一趟總不可能完全落空吧。


	14. Chapter 14

＊

現在他的名字叫做艾拉岡，他已經習慣了別人這樣稱呼他，自稱起來也不再感覺戴面具一樣陌生。在東陲一帶提起艾拉岡，還算是個小有名氣的鐵匠。他比之前瘦了不少，他歸咎於風舵城差勁的飲食。之前在裂谷城做的可怕頭髮現在已經褪色消失，他又回到天生的淺金色。他不知道自己是變得太多還是變得太少。

他走到微風閣敲門前，特意先跑去問隔壁鐵匠舖老闆娘，今天人在不在。老闆娘打量了他一下，露出一個神秘的、若有所悟的微笑——或者說是嗅到八卦的表情——告訴他有人在家。

他忐忑不安敲了門。門開處，迎接他的是個黯淡而憔悴的女子。他努力辨認了幾眼才確定那是西多緹：紅棕色的頭髮已經剪短、整個人變得瘦弱而顯得更矮了、眼神帶著一股驚慌。雖然西多緹見到他，臉上綻開真誠的笑容，但他實在為眼前所見震驚。

「快進來坐，外面冷。」她熱切地招呼他。可是門外其實一點也不冷。屋裡爐子柴火燒得很旺，簡直悶熱得讓人難受。

他看著她忙進忙出翻找茶具招待他時那種神經質的動作，覺得她變了。他懷疑難道是因為最後一次見她的時候，她實在太強悍、太像一頭龍了，以致於落差這麼大？不是，她以前沒這麼怕冷，也不像現在這樣，整個人像一件穿舊磨破、委棄於地的衣服。他忍不住一開口就問道：

「你生病了嗎？你看起來非常不好。」

「不，我沒有生病，謝謝你的關心。」她笑著回答他，但是隨即手撐在飯桌前，低著頭，眼淚啪搭啪搭地往下掉。他一驚起身，上前把她抱在懷裡。

「我回來以後，你就不在了……我不管怎麼打聽，你的父母就是不肯告訴我一點消息，特別是你的母親，看到我就好像很生氣的樣子。我不敢再問她。沒有人知道你去了哪裡。」

她一面哭一面說，「後來，我又遇到畢夏普……他說他一直在等我，而我身為龍裔的任務也完成了……」

「什麼！」他馬上在腦中把剩下的故事補完，但這遠遠沒有西多緹說出來的版本驚人。

「我覺得……我那時覺得……我還愛他……他再次跟我求婚，向我保證一切都會變好……我就，我就答應了。」

他現在覺得屋裡溫度剛好了，因為只有這麼悶熱的火堆才能平衡他心裡可怕的寒意與恐慌。他作夢也沒想到西多緹竟然回到畢夏普身邊，還甘願下嫁。

「你怎麼會答應那個人？他有變好嗎？他真的對你好嗎？有好好照顧你嗎？你怎麼……？」此刻換他急得想哭了。

「一開始真的都很好，我保證。後來朱利安就出生了，他說那是要紀念他的弟弟朱爾……」

「等等！朱爾！他有告訴你朱爾的事嗎？」事到如今他也不顧有什麼破綻了，脫口而出。

「他說……他說那是他最親的最想念的弟弟，早早死了，想要紀念他……」她漸漸收住哭聲，「朱利安出生以後，日子就變了。你知道有了孩子，總是有很多牽掛，朱利安身體又特別不好，我想帶他來白漫的神殿治病，畢夏普怎麼都不願意，他說那都是神棍，不能相信。我們天天為了孩子吵，吵得大人哭完，小孩哭。」

他把她拉到火爐前坐下，握著她的手，讓她平靜一下。

「我什麼草藥都給他試了，有名的煉金師也不知道拜訪了幾個，她們都跟我說這個問題去神殿最快、最治本。畢夏普他……我不知道他是在逃避問題，還是想各種新的花招折磨我，他不准我帶朱利安出門，每天說都是我的龍裔之血污染了孩子，才讓他這麼衰弱……」

「……我後來真的受不了了，半夜帶著孩子，就搭馬車偷偷離家，到白漫來。但是路上孩子又受了涼，整個一團糟，神殿也治不好，他本來就已經那麼弱了……」說到這裡西多緹又抽抽噎噎哭起來，哭聲裡充滿了各種自責與不甘，「後來過沒幾天，朱利安就死了。」

不只是西多緹嚎啕大哭，他覺得自己的眼淚也淌過臉頰，腦中一片空白。他已經不知道抓著西多緹的手，是為了安慰她，還是為了安慰自己。

「我的孩子！剛會叫媽媽！就沒了！我怎麼能拖這麼久，為什麼不能一開始就帶他過來？如果……如果我早一點……」

西多緹沒有哭很久，深呼吸幾口氣，「畢夏普來了，他當然不能接受這件事，把我祖宗八代詛咒幾遍以後，就走了。以後我就沒再見過他了。」她苦笑起來，突然那西多緹式的自嘲回來了：「誰知道他哪天會不會又跑出來跟我懺悔，哼……」

他們沉默了一會兒，不只是努力平復剛剛哭成一團的激動，還得消化這激烈的故事。她最後靜靜地下了結論：「我知道是我毀了他對幸福的幻想，他一輩子命都不好，他也很可憐。」

他真是不知道該說什麼好。他或許曾經同情過畢夏普奇特悲慘的身世，但現在他不能不把西多緹受的這麼多苦，想成是畢夏普前半輩子所有遭遇的回音。

西多緹遞了茶杯給他，一面擦眼淚，一面微笑：「對不起，都是我在說，都忘了問你好不好。」

「我父親幫我安排了，送我用假名去風舵城做鐵匠助手。我知道我不能一直留在白漫，所以就直接離開了。如果我知道你何時會回來，我一定會等你，至少要跟你說再見。對不起。」

「我本來也猜你是不是跑路了，但是……」她苦笑起來，「那天早上你跟我說，如果我不想再見到你，你會馬上消失。我一直以為你是這個原因才不再理我的。」

「真的不是因為這個……」他有點著急地辯解，「我只想一直留在你身邊。如果……如果你不嫌棄我的話。我早該知道你會擔心、不相信我……」

他望著她陷入考慮的臉，忐忑不安，忽然不知道今天來這裡到底求的是個什麼。他睜大眼睛等著西多緹的反應。只見她望著火爐，漸漸流露出一種悵惘的神色。

「你知道嗎？我真的很喜歡跟你一起旅行，因為你對我沒有要求，沒有指責，雖然講話有點下流，但是很善良，又很可靠，跟你在一起每一天……絕大部分啦……都很快樂。我知道我不是你的菜，我長得不好看，你不會對我有興趣。直到那天在路上你吻了我，我嚇壞了。」

_ 什麼都是一個早知道。 _ 他感傷地想。

西多緹嘆了一口氣，繼續說下去：「我沒想到你會這樣，我以為……我以為你只是想要打發時間，跟我玩一玩。既然再漂亮的女孩你也只跟她們過一夜，何況是我。」

「之前那個說再見只是隨便講講，因為我也不知道你到底有什麼打算。本來劍還給穆月爾，我們還是可以繼續一起旅行，但是你突然這樣對我，我很害怕，所以我決定先離開你，以免被你拋棄，呵呵。」他聽得出她努力用自嘲的口氣把這些脆弱的感情儘量講得輕鬆一點。

「果然我在你眼中早就身敗名裂很久了。」他尷尬地笑著，但他鼓起勇氣繼續說下去：「但我還是那句話，如果我讓你覺得煩，我不會再來打擾你，雖然，我還是想一直留在你身邊比較好。」他越說越小聲。

「所以你是想跟畢夏普一樣，恨不得拿整個泰姆瑞爾大陸來發誓你真心昭昭，天地可鑒嗎？」她取笑他，他心一沉，無法反駁，「那你打算拿什麼來發誓？」

她看他陷入極大的為難，一直沒回話，又「嗯？」了一聲催他。他只好老實說：「既然畢夏普發了那麼大的誓，最後還是把你弄成這樣，傷透你的心，我怎麼還敢做一樣的事，這是在侮辱你的智慧。可是不肯向你發誓，又顯得我毫無誠意，你更不想要我了。我只好問你，願意跟我在一起嗎？只要有一點點不願意，就不要答應我，只要你這輩子平安快樂，不答應也沒有關係。」他頓了一頓又加了一句，「雖然不答應的話，我也會很傷心。」

「嗯，最後還是我的選擇。就像我又信了他一次一樣。」她表情有點嚴肅。「不過你不是他，未來也不是我們可以知道的。我們今天坐在這裡哭成一團，也是我們各自的選擇，才走到這一步。」

她沈思片刻，露出一個微笑，看著他糾結的表情，輕輕拍了拍他的手背。「我又沒有說我不願意，你怎麼了？」

「我想知道，捕龍那一天，為什麼你看到畢夏普，就中邪一樣，變了一個人。」他猶豫了半天，最後終於說出口。「明明你之前那麼討厭他，一直說他是混帳。」

「因為他說得沒錯。他救過我的命，好幾次。我欠他太多。我一直覺得我還不了他。他也知道這一點。他知道我沒辦法做忘恩負義的混蛋。」

不管怎樣總是過去了。 _ 從今天開始，每天都是新的一天。 _ 他不無欣慰地想著。他相信同樣的事情應該不會重演。

「唉，你要不要陪我去墓園逛一下。我想看看朱利安。」她稍微伸了一下懶腰。

「好。」他從椅子上動了動，轉身看著西多緹，本以為她提到朱利安又會開始傷心，但她不知為何好像氣色好了點，雖然滿臉哭得亂七八糟的痕跡都還在，這讓他對她充滿信心。他凝視著她，撫摸她的臉頰，再輕輕吻了她一下。「我真的很想你。」

「我也想你。」她擁抱他，臉埋在他肩膀上，吸了吸鼻子，發出一個滿足的嘆息。「你現在叫什麼名字？」

「艾拉岡。過幾天我要回裂谷城了，你要跟我一起走嗎？」

「好名字。你在裂谷城住哪裡？」

「我在鐵匠舖後面租了一個房子，兩個人住有點小。之前城裡的總管老是跟我推銷城外門口的房子，看起來滿好的，可是我沒買。」

「你不買是對的。」西多緹鬆開他，笑起來，「那是畢夏普蓋的房子，地板會漏水，後面牆壁有白蟻，怎麼修都修不好，最好是拆了重蓋，反正你買了一定會後悔。」

她拉著他離開微風閣。他替她打開門，等她裹好披肩，一同往墓園走去。門外灰濛濛起了霧，勉強能看到隔壁的房子，石板路上附著一層濕滑的水氣。一出門兩人對上鐵匠舖老闆娘的視線，從容接下對方微妙的笑容。

「你知道你就埋在朱利安旁邊嗎？」西多緹碰碰他的胳臂。

「什麼？」

「索隆德．灰鬃原來已經死了好幾年呢，我最近才發現。」

「那我得去悼念他。對了，在英靈殿我們灰鬃家的祖先怎麼樣？」

「他們都吃烤全牛，豪華得很，根本不介意你們的供品難不難吃，你可以放心了。」

他摟著她的腰，帶著她走進濃霧裡，突然有點餓，心想晚上是該吃點好的沒錯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結！沒想到硬把他凹成了......某種意義上的HE。
> 
> 本文主旨：人生就是相欠債。


End file.
